El viaje temporal de Shinku y Suigintou
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Shinku toma la decisión de buscar a Suigintou para poner fin al conflicto que han tenido desde hace siglos, y mientras tanto Megu logra re-ensamblar un Delorian que podría significar una serie de aventuras, problemas y hasta peligros a través del tiempo para Shinku y Suigintou.
1. En busca de Suigintou

**Advertencia:** Otro fic que se me ha ocurrido en medio de mis sueños despierto y pensando en la eternidad cuando sólo estoy leyendo el periódico. Rozen Maiden no es de mi pertenencia, así que atentos por favor.

 **En busca de Suigintou**

-¡Cuidado, Kun-kun! ¡Mira atrás de ti-nano!

-¡Van a atacarte por la espalda! ¡Voltea, Kun-kun!

-¡Se está escapando, Kun-kun! ¡Atrápalo-nano!

-Se toman demasiado enserio ese programa- dice fastidiado Jun a Hinaichigo y Shinku.

Era un fin de semana común y corriente para todos en la casa donde vivían los hermanos Sakurada. Shinku y la pequeña Hinaichigo montaban un tremendo drama mientras veían su programa favorito, las gemelas alemanas también veían el programa pero mucho más discretas, Nori descansaba de asear todos los platos y demás artilugios de la cocina usados para el desayuno, y Jun bebía un vaso con agua mientras miraba de pie la última parte del programa. El programa termina en un punto clave en que Kun-kun estaba a punto de descubrir la identidad secreta del criminal que había robado el museo, justo cuando Hinaichigo y Shinku estaban a que les daba un paro respiratorio por la emoción.

-Vaya, parece que será mañana que pasen el próximo capítulo- Jun termina de un sorbo el resto de su agua.

-Me pregunto quién será el villano en esta ocasión- la rubia mayor sudaba bastante por la tensión resultante.

-Kun-kun logró salvarse del malo. Kun-kun logrará derrotar al malo-nano.

-Qué infantiles son ustedes dos-desu.

La discusión que giraba alrededor del capítulo que acababa de terminar dura un par de minutos hasta que Shinku anuncia que ya era la hora para beberse su té, a lo que Nori se apresura y busca el té que había pedido. Jun se estira un momento y se dirige a su habitación para conectarse un momento (o un par de horas mejor dicho) a la computadora, no sin antes solicitar, algo pedante, que no lo fastidiaran mientras tanto.

Todo se veía completamente normal y no había sobresalto alguno dentro de aquella casa. Incluso Kanaria seguía espiando afuera en su intento 212 de infiltrarse para así tomar las Rosas Místicas de todas, pero como todos sus demás intentos acabó en fracaso. Sólo un punto en la discusión entre Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki rompería la normalidad en el mundo interno de Shinku.

-¡Yo no agarré tus tontas crayolas-desu! ¡Eres demasiado tonta, chibi-ichigo!

-Hina sabe que fuiste tú quien se robó la crayolas. Ni siquiera Suigintou es tan pesada-nano.

El nombre de Suigintou de pronto resuena en la cabeza de la muñeca inglesa, trayendo un recuerdo que había estado la mitad del día pasando por alto. Recordaba que anoche se había dado cuenta que Suigintou seguía viva cuando se apareció en su sueño anunciando su regreso. Definitivamente no se arrepentía de las cosas que le dijo en aquel sueño a pesar de que las había sentido algo cursis, y es que enserio le había alegrado saber que su hermana mayor no se había ido para siempre como tanto temía desde esa vez en que la derrotó en el mundo de los sueños de Jun. Sabía que lo que le dijo anoche por sí solo no sería suficiente para reconstruir la relación destruida entre ambas muñecas, así que decidió que en cuanto terminara la hora de su té se iría a buscarla para intentar disculparse de una manera más apropiada esta vez.

* * *

 **Hospital**

-Hola, Tenshi-san- saluda Megu al ver que su única amiga se aparece otra vez en la ventana.

-Yo ya te dije que no soy ningún ángel para que me llames así- responde Suigintou fastidiada mientras se posa suave como una pluma en el alféizar de la ventana-. No te veo demasiado animada esta vez, Megu.

-Es que me dijeron que iba a recibir visitas esta tarde, y la verdad no me anima en absoluto algo así. La única visita que quiero es la tuya, Suigintou.

-Ya veo, pero igual no creo que tengas que perder el control otra vez, no es bueno para ti.

-Eso lo sé, pero cada vez que me visitan me da mucha rabia verle la cara a esas personas que sólo vienen a verme por mera conveniencia, después de todo la verdad es que afuera no hay nadie que se acuerde realmente de mí- a la muñeca le da un pinchazo en el pecho al sentirse algo identificada otra vez con la humana, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

Unos pasos empiezan a sonar afuera de la habitación, a lo que la prusiana da un salto hacia atrás y se esconde detrás de la ventana, mientras que Megu, con una terrible sensación de mala suerte por no esconderse también, se queda a aceptar de mala gana la llegada de la enfermera que le iba a renovar el suero y tomarle nuevamente la evolución de sus signos vitales. Suigintou tampoco se siente del todo bien por tener que escuchar nuevamente a Megu peleando y gritando como una posesa que la enfermera la deje sola y que no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie del hospital, pero por consideración a ella se quedó para acompañarla en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

* * *

 **Casa de los Sakurada**

La hora del té finalmente termina y Shinku se va directamente a la habitación de Jun para tomar varias cosas, pero antes de subir las escaleras ve algo que jamás había notado antes. Vio un cuadro en el que aparecía un hombre adulto abrazando a dos niños bastante pequeños que Shinku identificó como Nori y Jun años atrás. Debajo de cuadro se leía una leyenda que estaba escrita en tinta negra que a pesar del tiempo que debía tener, Shinku logró leerlo con claridad.

 _Otro aniversario de tu ida, querido tío_

 _Ojalá hubieses logrado tu sueño de ser un gran doctor, siempre nos cuidaste bien cuando nuestros padres no estaban_

La muñeca de la rosa carmesí se queda en su lugar un momento. Tal vez no se había detenido a ver tan bien como esperaba la casa, o tal vez Nori lo colgó por alguna razón especial, pero el caso es que tuvo un sentimiento nostálgico al ver ese cuadro. Nori, Jun y aquel hombre se veían bastante sonrientes, Shinku supuso que el tío de los dos chicos debió ser alguien bondadoso con ellos. Tal vez no haría ningún daño si se atrevía a preguntarle a Jun.

* * *

 **Habitación de Jun**

-Jun.

-¿Ocurre algo, Shinku?- el muchacho deja por un tiempo breve la PC.

-¿De qué murió tu tío?- Jun de pronto baja la vista y su gesto se torna algo triste.

-Oh, ya viste el único cuadro que aún conservamos de él- el muchacho vuelve su vista a la pantalla pero igual responde a la pregunta de la inglesa-. Él se suicidó. A pesar de que era alguien bondadoso y genial con mi hermana y conmigo, en el fondo no era feliz. Mi tío se desvivía por la medicina, pero de joven nunca tuvo el atrevimiento como para intentar estudiarlo- Shinku nota que la tristeza de Jun se acrecienta a medida que seguía su explicación-. Mi padre era constantemente blanco de las burlas de los demás en la escuela, y debido a eso mí tío sacrificó mucho por su bien cuando conoció a mi madre. Renunció a su propio futuro y acabó siendo un simple vendedor el resto de su vida mientras mis padres se casaron y de así surgimos Nori y yo. Según mi tío, él quería estar ahí cuando Nori y yo nacimos, pero su trabajo jamás le permitió algo como eso.

-Entonces eso era. Lo lamento mucho, Jun- el chico sonríe levemente por el apoyo de Shinku porque sentía que se lo decía con sinceridad-. Hay algo que tengo que hacer, nos vemos después. Diviértete.

-Espero que no te vayas a meter en un problema, Shinku.

Shinku toma algunas cosas para llevarlas con ella por si acaso las fuese a necesitar, entre ellas el peluche de Kun-kun, su maleta, su taza de té, un par de libros por si se aburría y una foto en que aparecían los dos humanos y las cuatro muñecas por si llegaba a prolongarse su ausencia. Se fue en silencio, antes de que Jun se diera cuenta, a la habitación del espejo con el objeto de encontrar pronto a Suigintou y hablar con ella, pero los preparativos eran porque no estaba del todo segura que las cosas puedan ocurrir rápido y pudiese regresar en cuestión de minutos, o incluso horas. La historia de hostilidades entre ella y Suigintou le había enseñado que cuando ambas se encuentran es mejor tener todo listo en caso de emergencia, además que no sabía dónde se encontraba y no podía pensar que sería coser y cantar encontrarla.

Atraviesa el espejo y se dirige al campo N para empezar la larga búsqueda de su hermana mayor, esperando que Suiseiseki, Hinaichigo y Souseiseki no se fuesen a darse cuenta y la persigan.

* * *

 **Campo N**

El viaje tiene un comienzo ligeramente trepidante para Shinku, por un momento llegó a ver a lo lejos a Barasuishou y tiene que esconderse para prevenir una pelea. Si iba a encontrarse con Suigintou, más le valía estar al tope de sus fuerzas por si era inevitable una pelea con ella, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de tomar esa distracción que representaba la muñeca amatista. Logra sortearla con éxito, y eso la hacía sentir aliviada mientras continuaba su larga búsqueda por la prusiana.

A pesar de todo debía estar lista. En el fondo sabía que lo último que deseaba era pelear con Suigintou, pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados si Suigintou se decidía a cobrar venganza por el último combate que habían tenido.

* * *

 **Iglesia abandonada**

Suigintou decidió regresar a su lúgubre dormitorio porque Megu había sido sedada y por lo tanto no sería capaz de escucharla cantar por el momento, así que decidió dejar esa oportunidad para la noche. Estaba la mar de aburrida sin nada que hacer ni la oportunidad de escuchar todas esas tontas divagaciones de su médium sobre cómo se sentiría morir y demás cosas relacionadas. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, tal vez había llegado hace unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, o tal vez llevaba horas que se fueron volando y ella no lo notó, pero esta oscura y silenciosa soledad que rodeaba a la aburrida muñeca es rota por un pequeño ruido que provenía de afuera.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunta con autoridad y dispuesta a pelear si se trataba de alguien hostil.

Nadie le responde, por lo que la prusiana alza vuelo y se dirige a la fuente de aquel raro sonido hasta que acaba saliendo de la iglesia. Una vez fuera del edificio se le hace algo difícil distinguir el ruido que le llamó la atención a causa de los numerosos ruidos de la ciudad y a que al estar fuera no había eco, por lo que casi tuvo que buscar a ciegas a quien sea que estuviese molestando.

-¡Muéstrate, quien quiera que seas!- saca su espada lista para atacar si seguía el intruso sin responder.

-Oh, eres tú, Tenshi-san- Suigintou queda perpleja al ver que todo ese tiempo se trataba de Megu quien se paseaba a los alrededores de la iglesia y causaba aquellos ruidos- ¿Quieres ver lo que estaba haciendo?

-¿No estabas en el hospital descansando?

-Eso fue hace casi tres horas, y además estoy aburrida de estar allá acostada, así que vine a atender este pequeño juguete que vengo reparando desde que tenía nueve años.

Suigintou no entendía qué quería decir Megu con "juguete", pero por anticipado supuso que seguramente se trataba de algo que no serviría sino para alimentar su locura por abandonar la vida. Megu guió a la muñeca hasta la parte trasera de la iglesia y le mostró un automóvil algo viejo, pero que mostraba que Megu realmente llevaba tiempo dedicándole esfuerzo para repararlo con excepción de la pintura. Suigintou no comprendía en qué podía eso llamar el interés de Megu por repararlo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Eso, Suigintou, es un automóvil del tipo Delorian- Suigintou seguía sin comprender-. Es un auto que fue abandonado aquí hace años, y lo único que tenía era el armazón y la cubierta. Supongo que este auto fue desmantelado por ladrones hace mucho tiempo, o tal vez su antiguo dueño se aburrió de tenerlo y le sacó las piezas para hacer algo más, el caso es que he estado viendo este auto casi desde que aprendí a caminar. Cuando finalmente pude hacer algo más que gatear solía escaparme y esconderme aquí, y con el tiempo conocí cada recodo de esta iglesia, incluyendo aquí.

-¿Pero de dónde sacaste las piezas de eso si dijiste que lo encontraste totalmente vacío?

-No muy lejos de aquí hay un depósito de chatarra al que también suelo ir cuando me aburro. Para serte sincera, la mecánica automovilística es una de las pocas cosas que me han gustado desde siempre, y eso seguramente es lo que le diría a toda la clase de la escuela a la que fuera si no hubiese nacido enferma- Suigintou miraba algo extrañada a Megu, aún con algunas dudas sobre porqué le importaba arreglar un armazón viejo, pero Megu parecía leerle la mente-. Los autos no son como los seres vivos. Si un auto se avería o se le sale algo, la solución es simplemente incluirle otra pieza o limpiarlo. Ahí está la belleza de las máquinas que las personas no saben ver, la belleza de tener el potencial de no extinguirse, siempre y cuando le dediquemos algo de nuestro esfuerzo. No importa qué tan grave sea el problema de estos autos, siempre hay algo que se pueda arreglar y vuelven a estar en condiciones óptimas.

-Entonces lo que quieres ser no es mecánico, sino auto- la chica ríe divertida por el comentario de la muñeca, y luego de eso ambas revisan juntas el Delorian.

-Como te dije antes, desde que tenía nueve años he estado buscando piezas y he estado armando el Delorian por mi cuenta, y precisamente ahora quería darle los últimos toques para que pueda sentir pronto lo que se siente conducir.

-Todo esto se ve bastante complicado ¿Cómo le has hecho para saber armarlo?- Suigintou expresa su duda mientras miraba curiosa la maquinaria interna del auto.

-Aprendí yo sola a hacer eso, es algo que me ha gustado siempre según recuerdo haber dicho. Además quise incluirle algunos toques propios para hacer que el auto sea mucho mejor, podrías llamarlo la "tecnología Megu", Tenshi-san.

-Ya veo. Supongo que a esto te quieres dedicar mientras aún te queda algo de aliento, ¿verdad?

-Así es, quiero este sea mi recuerdo final antes de partir de este mundo y volar libre- la humana toca con delicadeza el auto y lo miraba como si fuese un hijo suyo-. Se dice que aunque el cuerpo muere sus recuerdos y obras permanecen, así que quiero que esta sea la obra que en cierta forma me dé la inmortalidad que no disfruto en este cuerpo. Una inmortalidad que me permita estar contigo, Suigintou.

Era algo conmovedora esa manera de ver las cosas de Megu, o al menos eso opinaba la muñeca en ese momento. De pronto se acordaba cuando Shinku y ella vivían en la casa de Sarah y le enseñaba a caminar y hacer té. Hizo una mueca al pensar en ello, no veía ninguna relación entre todas aquellas mentiras que le dijo Shinku esa vez y el deseo que albergaba de salvar a la niña de una muerte temprana, todo eso sobre Shinku no era más que tonterías.

-Con que inmortalidad...

-Así es. Una existencia totalmente libre de todos los defectos y limitaciones, totalmente opuesto a lo que yo he pasado- Megu mira un momento al cielo para luego voltear a ver a su muñeca-. Yo ni siquiera he vivido de verdad en ningún momento, o al menos no puedo llamar vida a esta supervivencia en la que he estado desde que existo. Las personas viven porque pueden aprovechar las oportunidades y el mundo mismo para crecer y aprender por sí mismos, disfrutar de la belleza del mundo exterior y se esfuerzan por conseguir a alguien que les pueda querer de verdad, o al menos una excelente conveniencia, pero yo nunca tuve tal oportunidad, sólo he estado confinada en la habitación de un hospital mientras esperaba por un milagro que me otorgase la libertad que siempre he deseado, y a partir de allí acabé decidiendo que quiero morir, Suigintou.

Un mundo de desesperanzas era realmente algo demasiado deprimente para imaginarlo fácilmente, aún cuando Suigintou tuvo una experiencia bastante cercana según ella. Cuando veía a Megu comprendía el sentido de que fuera precisamente ella su médium, pues sabía cada vez más que el gran problema que tenía el corazón de esa niña no era su enfermedad, sino su dolor y desesperanza, la misma que una vez ella sintió cuando Shinku le dijo que nunca podría ver a Rozen por el hecho de no ser completa. Sólo un dolor compartido era lo que necesitaban para tener una conexión, aún si el contrato no hubiese sido firmado esa vez que se encontraron por primera vez.

-¿A dónde piensas ir una vez que ese auto este terminado?

-No lo sé, sólo quiero salir de aquí e ir a donde quiera y conocer todo lo siempre quise ver mientras me pudría en esa habitación- Megu se queda unos segundos en silencio y luego toma ambas manos de la muñeca- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a este viaje, Tenshi-san?

Suigintou: ¿Lo dices en serio?

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi fic número 92, y que seguramente les recordará la trilogía. Dentro de algunos capítulos voy a tener que introducir algunos OC, les voy a decir a qué va:

Utilizaré tres personajes que estarían emparentados con Jun y Nori, es decir los padres y un tío. A modo de emular un poco (¡PLAGIO!) a Nanis4816 por lo entretenido que es consultar nombres, les preguntaré ¿cómo se llamarán los padres y el tío de los hermanos Sakurada? Sin duda esto será en sus días de adolescencia, y les adelanto que curiosamente el tío de Nori y Jun será quien tenga mayor relevancia en el primer viaje de Shinku y Suigintou.

Hasta otra


	2. Un encuentro nada deseable

**Advertencia:** Les traigo rikura... ¿Se la creyeron? Eso lo dejo para los fics ecchi y de rango M, y este fic no contempla nada de eso, al menos no ahora XD.

 **Un encuentro nada deseable**

Estaba anocheciendo y Suigintou se encontraba en la ventana del hospital, como ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. Estaba pensando acerca de lo que Megu había dicho sobre acompañarla a viajar lejos de ahí antes de que la chica pudiese morir.

Volteó a ver a Megu que estaba de lo más tranquila cantando y mirando a ningún lado en particular. La fase de la visita había pasado y Megu había montado una auténtica rabieta para rechazar la visita. Suigintou no supo quién había venido a verla, pero francamente no estaba interesada en saberlo, Megu parecía saber lo que pensaba su muñeca, porque una vez que se fue la visita simplemente actuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Suigintou.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Creo que ya es hora para abandonar para siempre este lugar. No puedo esperar para sentir el corto instante de vida que finalmente tendré antes de morir.

Suigintou se pone de pie pero no alza el vuelo como Megu esperaba desde el principio. A la muñeca le dolía pensar que esa chica fuese a morir pronto. Se supone que ella no mostraba que le importara nadie más que ella misma, pero Megu era completamente distinta. Ella era su propio reflejo, cada vez que ve a Megu siente que se ve a sí misma, no la podía abandonar así como así.

Megu sale de su habitación para dirigirse una vez más a aquella iglesia abandonada, lista para poner en marcha el vehículo que había reparado con tantos años de esfuerzo. Suigintou se queda en su lugar un poco más, esperando que Megu apareciese abajo y entonces alzaría vuelo. La seguiría de lejos al principio para no llamar la atención, aunque algo le decía a Suigintou que sería mejor hacer lo contrario para que Megu no fuera directamente a su final.

Megu saca un pedazo viejo de periódico y empieza a leerlo mientras camina, parecía entretenida con la lectura, y a Suigintou desde su distancia le pareció leer algo acerca del aniversario de algo y sobre la caída de un rayo, aparentemente nada de importancia.

* * *

 **Iglesia abandonada**

El cielo estrellado se había apoderado de la bóveda celeste. Las estrellas extrañamente brillaban como Megu no recordaba haber visto, tal vez era porque se había alejado un poco de las luces de la ciudad y en especial del hospital y habían menos estorbos para su vista. Suigintou también se interesa por ver el cielo, pero le importaba más lo que su médium estaba por hacer.

-Nos podemos ir- Megu quita una sábana de encima del auto y abre la puerta para permitir que Suigintou entrara-. Ahora sí puedo decir adiós a todo esto, me hace tan feliz que al menos pueda vivir durante este pequeño instante...

Megu abre la puerta de ella y enciende el auto, marca una serie de número que Suigintou no vio como algo de relevancia, tal vez Megu había instalado ese extraño panel numérico por simple diversión, aunque Suigintou no comprendía qué tendría eso de divertido. Aún la muñeca prusiana no se anima a cerrar la puerta por la que había entrado a medias, quedando parcialmente a la vista de una muñeca rubia que se sentía afortunada de haberla encontrado.

-¿Suigintou?- suena una voz que llama completamente la atención de la prusiana, y al voltear a ver la fuente de aquella voz se encuentra con quien menos deseaba encontrarse en ese preciso instante- No sabía que estabas en este lugar, llevo todo el día buscándote...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- corta la muñeca albina con evidente disgusto.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vine para hablar contigo- responde ofendida Shinku.

-Yo ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte ayer. Te advertí que te quitaría tu Rosa Mística, y tú misma acabas de acercarte a la cueva del lobo- Suigintou extiende sus alas con la clara intención de pelear ahí mismo con la muñeca de la rosa carmesí-. Espero que estés lista para enfrentar las consecuencias, Shinku.

Shinku no quería pelear, no era para eso que hizo tanto esfuerzo por llegar, pero sabía que esto era inevitable. Megu se asoma un momento y ve a Suigintou en pose de pelea ante Shinku, no hizo falta que se le dijera nada a Megu para saber que en efecto se trataba de la muñeca a quien Suigintou más deseaba aniquilar.

-No hay tiempo para pelear, Suigintou- advierte Megu para sorpresa de Suigintou, y Shinku se da cuenta de la presencia de la humana-. Vayámonos ya, los doctores se darán cuenta que me he escapado y vendrán detrás de mí...

-Esto no me tomará nada, Megu, así que sube al auto y no te preocupes- indica Suigintou tratando de controlarse antes de saltar a pelear con Shinku.

-Yo no vine a pelear, Suigintou- Shinku suelta sus cosas y avanza unos cuantos pasos-. Por el contrario, yo sólo quiero terminar con esto...

-Lo único que termina aquí eres tú- Suigintou usa una de sus alas para embestir a Shinku y lanzarla varios metros atrás.

 _(Tema de pelea: Into the Nothing- de Breaking Benjamin)_

Shinku se levanta tan rápido como puede y hace que Hollie le de su bastón para luchar, en vista que no había otra opción, aunque no se podía negar que lo intentó. Suigintou alza vuelo y va en picada a donde estaba Shinku para poder acabarla, y para asegurarse de ello hace a Meimei aparecer su espada. Ambas chocan con tanta fuerza que el ruido de la colisión de las armas hace eco incluso más allá de donde estaba Megu, y es entonces que Suigintou y Shinku se enlazan en una fortísima pelea en la que ninguna de las dos muñecas tenía una ventaja obvia. Las muñecas se movían de un lado a otro con rapidez, aunque no tanta como para que Megu no las pudiera ver, sus armas chocaban una y otra vez y las muñecas iban cada vez con mayor fiereza.

-¡Hasta aquí llegas, Shinku!- Suigintou se eleva y usa sus alas para estampar a la inglesa contra el suelo, pero ésta logra escapar en el último segundo- Tch, eres demasiado escurridiza.

-No hay manera de que pierda, pero tampoco quiero que esto termine mal, Suigintou- dice Shinku casi suplicante.

-¿Que no te has dado cuenta, Shinku? Cada vez que nos encontramos siempre termina mal- responde burlona Suigintou antes de lanzarse una vez más al ataque.

Shinku y Suigintou no dieron tregua en la terrible pelea que tenían. Shinku logró divisar un punto ciego en Suigintou para golpearla y hacer que atravesara las paredes exteriores de la iglesia. Suigintou se levanta y vuelve a atacar, logrando bloquear otro ataque que Shinku tenía pensado encajarle justamente en el punto vacío de su abdomen, pero la intención de la rubia no era destruir a Suigintou, sino tratar de aturdirla para no verse obligada a ir más lejos. Megu se aleja preocupada del auto con la intención de detener la pelea, pero la intensidad era tanta que incluso Megu tenía miedo de acercarse demasiado.

-¡Tenshi-san!

Suigintou logró apartar el bastón de Shinku y le golpeó en el medio del rostro, y la rubia sale despedida a casi diez metros de su posición anterior. Suigintou avanza para terminar con Shinku, pero ésta se logra apartar y esquiva el ataque que abre un cráter de más de cinco metros de diámetro.

Shinku logra tener el tiempo que le hacía falta para reincorporarse y vuelve a estar en guardia en cuanto Suigintou se vuelve a lanzar a atacarla. La onda expansiva del choque entre ambas muñecas hace que la maleta de Shinku (con todas las cosas que tenía dentro) saliera volando precisamente hacia el delorian y se introduce en el maletero que se encontraba abierto. Megu por su parte se tuvo que sostener a la pared para no salir volando también, y entonces empieza a sentir el abrasante calor del anillo en su dedo, señal que Suigintou estaba perdiendo el control y tomando la energía de Megu para pelear contra Shinku.

-T-tenshi-san... Está tomando... mi vida...

Cada muñeca lanzaba un golpe y la otra casi siempre lo bloqueaba o evadía, estaban dando todo de sí para ganar esa pelea. Suigintou estaba decidida a cumplir con su revancha, y Shinku no quería detenerse por temor a que Suigintou la destruyera en el primer instante que pudiera tener a favor. Espada y bastón destellan una vez más, y otra vez, al chocar con toda la fuerza que tenían ambas muñecas al lanzarse mutuamente sus ataques, no tenían descanso alguno pero tampoco cedían ni un ápice. Suigintou y Shinku también hacen colisionar sus puños cuando intentaban derribar a la otra de un solo golpe. Suigintou de pronto entra en conciencia que estaba drenando de forma indiscriminada la energía de Megu y trata de frenarse en un momento que Shinku cree tener una oportunidad para vencerla, pero Suigintou fue astuta para esquivarla justo cuando Shinku casi lograba darle.

Suigintou agarra del pelo a Shinku y trata de inmovilizarla para darle el golpe de gracia, pero la rubia la golpea antes y la hace volar haste el interior del auto. Sin pensarlo, también ella se dirige al interior del delorian para vencer a Suigintou, pero el delorian empieza a moverse a causa de que los golpes que intercambiaban las muñecas accionó la marcha a máxima velocidad, por lo que el auto aceleró en cuestión de pocos segundos y salió disparado de los terrenos de la iglesia sin que Megu tuviera oportunidad alguna para darle alcance.

-¡Suigintooooooou!- Megu se estaba preocupando mucho. Suigintou jamás había estado dentro de un auto, y por ello le preocupaba que pudiera controlarlo eficientemente, y menos aún si el mecanismo especial que tenía el delorian se activaba.

Megu corre algunos metros y luego se detiene, muy asustada por la suerte de su muñeca, y ese miedo se incrementa cuando aparecen dos luces que resultaron ser Hollie y Meimei, lo cual quería decir que Shinku y Suigintou se habían ido sin sus espíritus artificiales. Estas luces se quedan flotando al lado de Megu un rato, y luego deben esconderse porque los doctores aparecen y encuentran a Megu, tal y como se temía tanto la chica.

* * *

 **Delorian**

-¡Ya basta! No quiero seguir con esto- exclama la inglesa luego de esquivar la espada de la prusiana.

-¿Y quién te mando a venir para acá? ¿O acaso creías que tus bonitas palabras de la otra vez iban a conmoverme y harían que abandonara mi objetivo de arrebatarte tu Rosa Mística?- Suigntou trata de arreglárselas en el reducido espacio en que estaban para seguir peleando- Para mí, sólo viniste a molestar.

Sin darse cuenta las muñecas cambian los patrones numéricos que estaban escritos en el extraño panel que había instalado Megu, en el momento en que el auto empieza a dar unos extraños destellos que las muñecas pudieron ver pero no dieron demasiada importancia. En un instante un destello mayor que todos los demás ciegan a la muñecas obligándolas a detener su pelea, y en otro instante el auto choca abriendo completamente las puertas y la cajuela del delorian, haciendo que Suigintou, Shinku y las maletas de ambas salieran despedidas a donde se encontraban varios árboles que no habían visto.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dónde estamos?- se extraña Shinku cuando ve por primera vez el lugar al que habían caído.

Ambas muñecas estaban más adoloridas por el choque violento con los árboles que por la pelea, pero era extraño que en donde antes habían sólo edificios y asfalto ahora sólo hubiera bosque. Era como si hubieran viajado varias decenas de kilómetros y parado en quién sabe dónde. Suigintou trata de llamar a Meimei, pero al tercer llamado se da cuenta que no la estaba acompañando, y se extraña porque creía que estaba todo el tiempo con ella.

- _"Demonios. No solo he dejado sola a Megu, ahora resulta que tampoco tengo conmigo a Meimei, y además no veo ningún espejo por el que me pueda ir de aquí"_ \- observaba Suigintou muy irritada.

-¡Vaya! Ahora no tengo idea de dónde estamos, y todo es tu culpa, Suigintou- Shinku señala con el dedo a la ofendida prusiana.

-¿Yo? ¡A mí me culpes, estoy segura que fuiste tú la que hizo que esta carroza con motor se moviera sola!

-¡Sí claro, ahora cúlpame por querer mejorar nuestra relación de hermanas!

-¡Yo no quiero mejorar nada contigo, estúpida!- Suigintou pisa con fuerza y luego va a buscar su maleta.

Shinku bufa molesta y se dedica también a recoger su maleta y guardar otra vez las cosas que se había llevado y ahora estaban desperdigas por el suelo. En ese momento se da cuenta también que Hollie no estaba por ningún lado. Tanto Shinku como Suigintou estaban solas, desamparadas, sin ningún medio para regresar aparte del automóvil que ni sabían cómo se usaba, y para remate ni siquiera sabían en qué parte del mundo podrían estar en ese momento, pero en realidad la pregunta no era "dónde" estaban sino "cuándo" estaban.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

He aquí el verdadero comienzo para la gran aventura (o desventura) para Shinku y Suigintou. A partir de aquí muchas cosas van a pasar, eso se los aseguro, y créanme que no necesariamente voy a seguir la línea argumental de la trilogía de _Volver al futuro_ , pero eso lo irán viendo más adelante.

Hasta otra


	3. Perdidas en un mundo nuevo

**Advertencia:** Según mis contactos del menos acá (porque no tengo ninguno del más allá) ver Rozen Maiden no alimenta tu ecchi, pero te haría desear que así fuera XD

 **Perdidas en un mundo nuevo**

Suigintou es la primera en intentar saber dónde se encontraban, y lo hace elevándose por encima de los árboles que las rodeaban a ella y a Shinku para saber dónde estaban los edificios, pero para su sorpresa ve que casi nada de lo que vio lo pudo reconocer: La mayoría de las edificaciones eran mucho más pequeñas y tenían un aspecto menos fantástico en comparación con lo que se supone debía ver Suigintou, pero al menos ya sabía dónde tenía que ir.

Shinku se queda donde estaba esperando alguna señal que diese Suigintou, y la recibe cuando la prusiana desciende de regreso y recoge su maleta y su espada para luego volver a elevarse, señal inequívoca de que ya había encontrado el camino, así también toma su maleta y la lleva a rastras, procurando recordar el paradero del automóvil. No entendía por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento que le decía que más le valdría recordarlo.

* * *

 **Ciudad**

Shinku y Suigintou estaban completamente sorprendidas. Nada de lo que había enfrente de ellas guardaba parecido alguno con nada que hubieran visto antes. Shinku no era del todo experta en la imagen de la ciudad, en vista que casi nunca salía de la casa de Nori y Jun, pero Suigintou ya llevaba bastante tiempo recorriendo una y otra vez la ciudad a vuelo y podía recordar muchos detalles que en ese momento no estaba viendo por ningún lado. Era como si estuviesen en una ciudad completamente distinta.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Suigintou dejó su maleta y volvió a ganar altura, pero una vez más no reconoció el lugar donde estaban- ¿Dónde está el hospital y aquella iglesia? Esto no tiene sentido.

-¿Has visto algo?- pregunta Shinku cuando ve a su hermana mayor volver a bajar.

-No, no he visto nada...- se da cuenta que conversaba con Shinku- ¿Y para qué me hablas y me sigues? Yo no quiero estar contigo, de hecho si es por mí te puedes quedar. Meimei... ¡Meimei!

No pasa nada. Shinku no se dedica a llamar a Hollie, y es que también ella sabía bien que habían dejado atrás accidentalmente a sus espíritus artificiales mientras peleaban, por lo que sería inútil llamarlos ahora y tampoco podían hacer desaparecer sus respectivas armas que cargaban a cuestas, y para remate también tienen el problema que no podían contar con éstos para que les ayudaran a abrir el portal de los espejos al campo N. No era nada esperanzador, pero lo único que les quedaba era tener que adentrarse a la ciudad y así averiguar cómo pueden regresar a la iglesia abandonada. Suigintou prefiere alejarse volando y averiguar sola dónde quedaba esa iglesia, mientras que Shinku trata desde tierra de averiguar también pero procurando también no perder el rastro de su hermana, pero estaba más que claro que la muñeca albina no se lo iba a dejar fácil.

* * *

 **Con Suigintou**

La búsqueda con el paso de casi dos horas se torna más bien frustrante para la prusiana. Pudo encontrar una iglesia, pero ésta no estaba abandonada en absoluto, de hecho parecía ser bastante concurrida en momentos como aquel en que llegó ella para averiguar. También pudo encontrar un hospital cerca, pero éste era considerablemente más pequeño y no había rastro de haber ningún otro en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Cuando hizo una pequeña pausa en el techo de ese hospital no pudo evitar dar un puñetazo al suelo por la frustración y la rabia que sentía por no encontrar a Megu. Algo andaba mal en todo esto, pero el problema era que ni siquiera tenía idea de qué.

-¿No encontraste nada tampoco?- pregunta Shinku apareciendo también en el techo.

-¿Y tú no tienes nada que hacer más que seguirme? Mejor vete antes que desquite mi rabia contigo- replica Suigintou muy irritada.

-Si realmente esa fuera tu intención ahora, no te molestarías en advertírmelo- refuta Shinku impasible-, y aún si así fuera, no me lo dirías en ese estado en que te encuentras- Suigintou mira a otro lado, no queriendo decirle nada más a Shinku-. No sabía que habías escogido a esa chica para que fuera tu médium, es extraño en ti...

-¡Yo no la elegí! Todo ocurrió por accidente- Suigintou no quería realmente decir eso, pero tampoco quería confirmar lo que quería saber Shinku-. Ahora déjame en paz, no quiero seguir viendo tu desagradable rostro.

Shinku no veía ninguna razón para seguir discutiendo, eso no ayudaría en nada a mejorar su negativa relación, así que prefirió hacerle caso y se fue a otro lado hasta que Suigintou se sintiera mejor.

* * *

 **Detrás del hospital**

Shinku se sienta un rato a esperar que el tiempo pasara, y mientras lo hacía saca algunas cosas, entre ellas la foto de Jun y Nori que había llevado consigo. Empezó a pensar que probablemente Jun se diera cuenta de su ausencia y saliera o iría al campo N para buscarla. Shinku temió por un momento que Barasuishou pudiese encontrarlo antes que él a la inglesa, así que se pone de pie y trata de guardar todo nuevamente, ya no estando dispuesta a esperar más aunque los rayos del sol estuvieran bien a su gusto, pero antes de intentar regresar se acuerda de algo, aquello en lo que sin duda iba mal ¿Cómo era posible que fuera ya mediodía cuando no hacía ni tres horas Suigintou y ella estaban peleando recién entrada la noche? Era tan elemental y ninguna de las dos había notado nada, así que Shinku toma una decisión distinta; ir de vuelta con Suigintou y decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo. El viaje accidental que ellas dos tuvieron estaba muy lejos de ser normal.

-Debo regresar... Suigintou tiene que saberlo...

-¿Saber qué, pequeña?- aparece un muchacho detrás de Shinku que la sorprende- No te asustes, niña, no vine a hacerte daño.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Yuu, Sakurada Yuu- el muchacho sonríe y saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un caramelo- ¿Quieres uno? De todas maneras traje varios y tengo más guardados en casa.

Shinku jamás había oído ese nombre, pero su rostro se le hacía bastante familiar, y además el apellido delataba que debía ser un familiar de Jun. Yuu busca un asiento bajo la sombra que proyectaba la pared del hospital y saca otro caramelo para comérselo. Shinku todavía se acordaba que tenía que ver a Suigintou, pero en ese momento optó por acercarse al curioso muchacho y se le ocurrió preguntarle para ver si él la ayudaba a saber dónde estaba.

-Yuu, ¿conoces a Jun? Él también tiene Sakurada como apellido- el muchacho deja de masticar su caramelo.

-¿Jun? Jamás he conocido a nadie con ese nombre- Shinku se queda mirando muda a Yuu-. Seguramente se trata de algún pariente lejano, mis padres no son muy apegados al resto de la familia que digamos, y por eso conozco a muy pocos primos.

Shinku estaba absorta. Jamás había encontrado el caso que dos personas con el mismo apellido no se conocieran en absoluto. Aún en sus distintas épocas en Europa no se había topado con algo así, aunque suponía que para todo debía haber una primera vez. Yuu saca otro caramelo y se lo regala a Shinku, quien todavía no se había comido el primero, entonces empieza a comérselo con lentitud.

-¿Tampoco conoces a una chica llamada Nori? Es la hermana de Jun...

-¿Nori? Mmmm... Así se llama mi ex-novia, pero ella no tiene hermanos, y también ese era el nombre de mi abuela, y ella sólo llegó a tener cinco hermanas, así que no creo que se traten de la misma Nori.

Shinku estaba un poco aturdida e incluso algo sacada de quicio. No tenía ningún indicio que le permitiera regresar a casa, Suigintou no iba a cooperar con ella aunque eso significara que así también ella pudiera regresar, y además no contaba con Hollie para ayudarla a viajar a través de los espejos. No tenía ninguna forma de regresar a casa.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- pregunta Yuu como algo casual- Podría ayudarte a encontrarlos si te sientes perdida.

-No estoy perdida, pero gracias por el caramelo, Yuu- Shinku se come el otro caramelo que tenía y se levanta para recoger su maleta-. En estos momentos estoy buscando a mi hermana, se llama Suigintou.

-¿Suigintou? Qué nombre tan raro, de seguro ustedes son de alguna familia bastante tradicional o algo así para que tu hermana tenga ese nombre. Y por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Shinku.

-Lo sabía- Yuu ríe divertido-, deben ser de alguna antigua familia. Como sea, en ese caso te ayudaré a buscar a tu hermana. Déjame cargar tu maleta.

No sabía porqué, pero Shinku rápidamente entró en confianza con ese chico y le permitió cargar su maleta, y además le indicó que la cargara a ella también, y a diferencia de Jun, Yuu la carga de su forma favorita sin que hiciera ninguna falta indicarle cómo. Aún si no sabía cómo volver, al menos Shinku tendría algunas comodidades mientras averiguaba la manera de lograrlo.

Yuu entra al hospital y le pregunta a la muñeca dónde estaba Suigintou y cómo era, y como tanto las facciones como el tamaño de Suigintou eran raros por demás igual que ella, Shinku sólo se limita a responder que Suigintou la estaba esperando en el techo del hospital, y es ahí donde Yuu se propone a ir para ayudar a la "pequeña" que tenía en brazos.

* * *

 **Techo del hospital**

Suigintou estaba tendida en el suelo viendo el cielo mientras pensaba en cómo volver con Megu. No lo quería decir, pero ya empezaba a preocuparse mucho por ella, y además se había dado cuenta que de manera irreflexiva le estuvo quitando su energía cuando estaba peleando con Shinku. Tal vez estaba de vuelta en su acostumbrada habitación en ese insufrible hospital, llorando por estar sola o cantando sus canciones con mayor melancolía que de costumbre. Puede que Megu la hubiese felicitado por quitarle casi toda su energía, pero la misma Suigintou no se perdonaba a sí misma por lo que hizo, cuando escuchó a alguien subiendo de forma brusca las escaleras, así que se puso rápidamente de pie y se escondió de la vista y de la puerta salieron dos muchachos, uno de ellos sujetaba al otro por el cuello de la camisa y lo halaba con violencia hasta llevarlo hasta la orilla.

-Escúchame bien, Sakurada, más te vale que no le digas a nadie que rompí la cama de esa habitación ¡Tú no viste nada! ¿Quedó claro?

-¡No vi nada, no vi nada!- chillaba el chico sometido mientras lloraba de terror- Por favor no me sueltes, no quiero morir.

-Así me gusta, Sakurada. Tú eres quien hace mis tareas de la escuela, sería una pena grande para mí tener que lanzarte al vacío- dijo con un tono de tristeza que era evidente que lo estaba fingiendo-. Ahora vete, aún tengo que hacer unas cosas y no quiero que las veas.

El bravucón lanza al chico más pequeño y le da una suave patada para que se fuera corriendo de allí. Suigintou lo había visto todo con una ligera sensación de diversión y lástima a la vez, aunque al escuchar el apellido Sakurada le hizo pensar que el chico abusado tenía el mismo apellido que aquel niño que es el médium de Shinku. Tal vez se arriesgaba a exagerar, pero Suigintou había encontrado una oportunidad de empezar su camino, empezando desde la misma casa por la que había incursionado en varias ocasiones anteriores, y si había suerte intentaría tomar las rosas místicas de las otras muñecas como si tomase un aperitivo a mitad de camino. Suigintou sonríe de forma malévola al ver lo fácil que se había hecho todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero no había oportunidad para salir, el bravucón se había quedado en el techo y saca una fotografía que Suigintou no pudo saber de quién era. El malo ríe de manera horrible antes de decir:

-Muy pronto vas a darte cuenta de que serás mía y de nadie más, Hiyori. Mataré a quien sea que se interponga en mi camino, y tú no tendrás otra opción que casarte conmigo. Ya me has estado evitando demasiado, y esta vez no lo harás, me vas a besar aunque no lo quieras, después de todo tú eres mía y de nadie más, jajaja.

Suigintou no entendió qué quiso decir él ni sabía quién era esa tal Hiyori, pero lejos de interesarse por eso, quería saber de qué manera salir de allí sin ser vista, después de todo no quería arriesgarse otra vez a consumir indiscriminadamente la energía de Megu, podría llegar a matarla accidentalmente si no tenía cuidado esta vez.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ya han empezado a llegar los OC de este fic, y en el próximo capítulo supongo que todos debían estar ya presentados, aunque Nanis4816 ya me logró proveer de las ideas necesarias para identificarlos. No me queda otra que despedirme hasta que suba el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta otra.


	4. Un encuentro antes del futuro

**Advertencia:** Espero que hayan estado esperando con ansias el capítulo, ahora sí empiezo con la función.

 **Un encuentro antes del futuro**

Yuu había ingresado al hospital con Shinku en sus brazos. Algunas señoras que estaban a mitad de camino se enternecen y ven a Shinku como una adorable niña a la que Yuu estaba cuidando, aunque hubo una que otra que dijo a modo de broma que parecía una muñeca. A Shinku le hacía algo de gracia escuchar ese tipo de comentarios, pero estaba más centrada en buscar a Suigintou, cuando Yuu ve algo en la espalda de la rubia que ella misma no había notado.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes pegado a la espalda, Shinku?

La inglesa se revisa la espalda y encuentra que tenía un trozo de papel pegado a uno de los dobles de su falda. Lo alisa un poco y trata de leerlo, resultaba ser un trozo bastante viejo de periódico que tenía como artículo principal en la página que lee la muerte de un chico que se pelea con la policía para resistirse a un arresto por agresión e intento de asesinato. Yuu también lee el trozo de periódico y se sorprende porque logra reconocer el rostro del chico que el artículo mostraba como muerto.

-¿Taiki? Ese chico se encuentra en este hospital, y está vivo, muy vivo a mi parecer- dice con bastante curiosidad y asombro-. Este periódico es algún tipo de broma.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Yuu?- pregunta Shinku sin entender lo que decía el muchacho.

-También está la fecha, está mal impreso. Ese periódico está fechado para dentro de cuatro años...

Shinku no pasó por alto ese detalle que le había dado Yuu. Si no mal recordaba, la chica que estaba acompañando a Suigintou parecía ser sólo una niña inocente y no veía probable que falsificara por diversión un papel como ese. También revisa la fecha para cerciorarse, recordando el día en el que se "encontraba", pero lo que encuentra es la siguiente fecha:

 _27 de agosto de 1.984_

¿Qué significaba todo eso? Si no mal recordaba esta ya a comienzos del siglo XXI, y ese periódico estaba impreso en una fecha muy anterior, pero Yuu decía que la fecha estaba adelantada. Es entonces que también lee el artículo que Yuu había señalado:

 _MUERE JOVEN EN ENFRENTAMIENTO CON LA POLICÍA_

 _Taiki Asamiya, estudiante de 17 años de edad es muerto en un salvaje enfrentamiento con la policía que se prolongó durante casi cuatro horas, desde que opuso resistencia al arresto cuando es capturando a punto de asesinar a Kazuo Sakurada, otro estudiante de la misma preparatoria que el anteriormente mencionado. Según fuentes cercanas a Taiki, él intentaba matar a Kazuo a causa de que una chica que estudia con ellos de nombre Hiyori Nagato habría declarado su enamoramiento a Kazuo, por lo que se presume que intentó matar por celos. Amigos y otros allegados de Kazuo afirman que el joven no tenía problemas personales con Taiki ni con ningún criminal juvenil que estudiara el instituto, de hecho declararon que Kazuo era víctima constante de abusos y hurtos de parte de muchos busca-pleitos en la zona pero por temor a represalias nunca los denunciaba. La policía logró rescatar a Kazuo en el momento en que Taiki estaba a punto de romperle el cuello luego de haberle propinado una golpiza que trajo como consecuencia fractura en cinco huesos y hemorragia interna en el muchacho, y luego de detenerlo Taiki escapó y luego se enfrentó solo a la policía durante casi cuatro horas en las que Taiki mató a tres agentes antes de ser muerto..._

-¿Kazuo? Él es mi hermano menor- observa Yuu con extrañeza- ¿De dónde sacaste esto, Shinku?

Shinku no sabía qué decir. Por un momento todo parecía que estaba cobrando sentido. El hecho que fuera de día tan rápido, que ella y Suigintou no reconocieran en absoluto la ciudad, encontrar a Yuu y que siendo de apellido Sakurada no supiera de ningún Jun, cuando la realidad es que él aún no había nacido. Shinku y Suigintou se encontraban en el pasado y ahora es que Shinku se venía a dar cuenta.

* * *

 **Techo del hospital**

El bravucón que había recién llegado seguía allí viendo la foto de aquella chica llamada Hiyori, y a Suigintou se le hacía bastante fastidioso que continuara allí por tiempo indefinido. Entonces se le ocurre intentar escabullirse sin que el chico la viera, pero esa estrategia no funciona porque es descubierta.

-¿Estuviste viéndome, mocosa?- pregunta el bravucón con hostilidad, se guarda la foto y se acerca a Suigintou sonando sus nudillos- Voy a tener que asegurarme que no digas nada.

-Maldición, este gorila me ha visto- Suigintou ve que no tenía mucha oportunidad si intentaba escapar aunque intentara volar, así que no ve de otra que sacar su espada para pelear contra aquel humano-. A mí no me asustas, simio. A mí no me harás nada, soy una Rozen Maiden y a diario me desayuno con monstruos como tú.

Al humano no hizo sino enfadarlo más la provocación de Suigintou, y lo que hace es cerrar con fuerza sus puños y empieza a correr para destrozar a la muñeca. Suigintou no estaba tomando en cuenta que no estaba a punto de pelear con un humano ordinario, al menos si es que se le podía llamar humano.

* * *

 **Con Shinku**

Yuu ya no estaba llevando a Shinku sino que se sienta con ella en la sala de esperas del hospital y leía una y otra vez el artículo que había traído accidentalmente Shinku. Estaba entre fascinado y horrorizado al ver que el nombre de su hermano estaba impreso en aquella desgastada página. Ambos no entendían qué estaba pasando, pero Shinku toma la iniciativa porque quería saber a toda costa lo que estaba pasando.

-Yuu, ¿qué fecha es hoy?

-¿No lo sabes? Bueno, supongo que eres pequeña y no te han enseñado aún las fechas. Hoy es primero de febrero de 1.980.

Esa era la prueba que Shinku necesitaba. Se pone de pie y va corriendo rumbo al techo para decirle a Suigintou, dejando a Yuu con todas las cosas que llevaba la inglesa. No sabía que en ese momento la historia estaba cambiando, y cuando Yuu se dispone a seguirla encuentra que el artículo ahora decía algo completamente distinto, ahora tenía una nota larga sobre farándula que no se molestó en leer, pero aún así le extrañó que el artículo misterioso que nombraba a su hermano y a aquel Taiki hubiera desaparecido.

Para poder asegurarse de haberse equivocado voltea la página, pero Yuu no ve el artículo. Algo andaba mal y Shinku, a pesar de que la veía como una niña pequeña debía saber algo.

* * *

 **Techo del hospital**

 _(Tema de pelea: Painkiller- de Three Days Grace)_

Suigintou esquivaba nuevamente uno de los salvajes golpes que lanzaba el chico con una velocidad impresionante para lo corpulento que era. Suigintou no quería demostrarlo, pero ese chico le estaba dando unos problemas monumentales y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de conectarle algún golpe, algo que tendría resultados desastrosos a juzgar por los destrozos que Suigintou veía que había causado su enemigo. También intentaba una y otra vez herir a aquel humano, pero él también era bueno en la defensa e incluso intentaba dar un contragolpe que Suigintou lograba apenas esquivarlo.

-¡No sé qué seas, enana, pero de aquí no sales viva!

Suigintou da respuesta con algo de dificultad usando sus alas para atacar al muchacho, pero este despeja su camino con sólo dos golpes que deshacen completamente el muro de plumas de la prusiana. Era para ver y no creer, ese humano era lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con una Rozen Maiden, y al parecer Suigintou tenía posibilidades de ser la primera en caer ante él.

-¡Has aguantado mucho, niña cuervo! Te voy a desplumar.

¿Niña cuervo? Ahora sí ese humano se estaba excediendo. Suigintou continúa usando sus plumas con cada vez más furia y se esfuerza todo lo que puede (sin usar la energía de su médium) para doblegar a aquel humano tan osado, pero sencillamente no podía, su enemigo era muy fuerte, feroz y ágil.

Esquiva otro ataque, pero esa estuvo más cerca que los golpes anteriores, el humano era cada vez más rápido al lanzar sus ataques, Suigintou no podría mantener ese ritmo por siempre y no podía dar su máximo esfuerzo por temor a consumir la energía de Megu, pero una interesante idea surge en su cabeza. Si no podía usar la energía de la chica, entonces intentaría aprovechar la de su propio enemigo, pero no sería fácil a su parecer, debía hacerlo besar su anillo y una vez que lo haga sólo debería consumir su energía y sacar ventaja de la pelea.

Debía encontrar el momento ideal para lograrlo y debía ser astuta para engañarlo. Ese momento llega cuando el humano se lanza en embestida y Suigintou lo esquiva en vuelo para que él choque de frente contra la pared, y entonces se lanza para lanzarle un golpe directo en la boca, y lo logra. No se podía decir que era un beso como tal, pero era el contacto necesario para que el contrato entre Suigintou y su enemigo fuese firmado y apareciera el anillo en el dedo del humano. Ahora Suigintou podría despojarlo de su energía y doblegarlo con facilidad.

-¡Jajajaja! Ahora sí estás perdido, humano, ahora puedo utilizar tu energía como yo desee- Suigintou se lanza para cortar al bravucón en dos usando su espada, y para asegurarse de su victoria extrae al ritmo máximo la energía de su objetivo.

Pero algo falló en el plan de Suigintou. No sólo no hirió de gravedad a su objetivo, sino que ésta acabó recibiendo un golpe que apenas logró amainar con sus plumas en el último instante. Algo andaba mal, cualquier humano se debería empezar a sentir débil y perder la orientación en un momento y ante una acción como esa, pero este humano no tuvo la reacción deseada, era como si consumiera poco o nada de su energía.

-¿Qué es esto? Mi estrategia no funcionó.

-¿Qué es este asqueroso anillo?- el muchacho trata de quitarse el anillo, pero tampoco él tiene éxito- No tengo idea de qué clase de brujería practicas para intentar distraerme, pero eso da igual. Yo nunca he perdido ante nadie, y no lo haré ante ti.

Suigintou yacía en el suelo adolorida por el impacto de aquel golpe que el humano le encajó. Cuando intenta levantarse siente un intenso dolor en su costado que era la inequívoca señal de que ese golpe había ocasionado grietas en su cuerpo. Eso no era bueno, ese humano de alguna manera emitía más fuerza del que Suigintou le podía extraer aún cuando lo hizo al máximo. Ese humano tan peculiar y terrible estaba confiado en que Suigintou esta vez no se iba a escapar gracias al golpe que le había dado, y eso lo podía ver en el rostro de la prusiana. La pelea ya casi había terminado.

Suigintou cae sobre sus rodillas y no puede evitar sostener su costado por el intenso dolor que la aquejaba. Había sido demasiado ingenua por pensar que podría vencer con tanta facilidad a un enemigo como aquel. Esto estaba como mínimo al nivel de una pelea del juego de Alice, una pelea realmente difícil en la que esta vez no supo cuidarse de un momento bastante engañoso.

El muchacho ya estaba casi alcanzando a Suigintou con su puño, estaba apenas a unos cuantos centímetros, pero algo ocurre que salva a Suigintou, y no era el hecho que utilizaba una gruesa capa de plumas que la ayudara a soportar el golpe, sino que también aparecen pétalos que ayudan a reforzar el escudo y así el humano no logra hacer ningún daño importante a Suigintou. Como por arte de magia aparece Shinku al lado de Suigintou, justo a tiempo para salvar a su hermana mayor, y el bravucón da unos pasos hacia atrás para no bajar la guardia en caso de que aparecieran más.

-No estás nada bien hoy, Suigintou. Ni siquiera Hinaichigo se deja vencer así de rápido ante ningún humano- dice con algo de burla la rubia, pero a la vez sabiendo que en realidad Suigintou no estaba enfrentando a alguien ordinario.

-¡Cierra la boca! No necesito que me ayudes, Shinku- Suigintou se pone de pie con algo de dificultad y como puede aparta a Shinku con un brazo para continuar su pelea contra el humano que la acababa de dañar.

Pero Shinku no hizo caso a Suigintou, era evidente que estaba lastimada y no la dejaría pelear sola dijera lo que dijera. Acto seguido mira al humano que estaba peleando con Suigintou y lo reconoce de inmediato. Resultaba ser el chico llamado Taiki que había aparecido en esa hoja del periódico que se había quedado pegada a su espalda, pero se supone que él estaba muerto, una prueba más de que ellas dos en realidad no se encontraban en donde creían.

-¡Ya basta, Taiki! No les hagas daño- aparece Yuu con cara de haber llegado corriendo y con las cosas de Shinku a cuestas-. Esas niñas que estás viendo son muñecas robóticas que me estaba mostrando mi amigo...

-¿Otra vez?- Taiki hace una mueca de fastidio y mira nuevamente a Suigintou- ¡Te advertí que un día de estos tú y tu amigo se las verían conmigo si me volvía a molestar uno de sus ridículos experimentos, Yuu!

-¿Pero qué...?- Shinku se apresura a taparle la boca a Suigintou para que no arruinara el plan que ya sabía que había ideado Yuu.

Era como si de alguna manera pudiera saber lo que pensaba Yuu, casi igual a la manera en que podía Shinku comprender a Nori y a Jun, y eso a Shinku le parecía beneficioso. Taiki acaba por irse muy enojado y lanzando insultos al aire, completamente engañado por el truco improvisado de Yuu, quien sonríe de manera disimulada por salvar a Shinku y a Suigintou de ser destrozadas por el salvaje de Taiki, y es entonces que se acuerda del artículo y decide que era el momento de hablar con Shinku, fuera quien fuera ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

A ver cuántos reviews me enviarán luego de leer este capítulo, me encantaría que me envíen bastantes, eso de verdad me alegrará el día :D. Por ahora los dejo, fans muñecófilos.

Hasta otra


	5. Un refugio temporal

**Advertencia:** A causa de algunas complicaciones he tenido que reiniciar el capítulo DX, así que me disculpan si por casualidad tardé en subirlo. Rozen Maiden no me pertenece.

 **Un refugio temporal**

Yuu se asegura que Taiki se había marchado antes de intentar hablar con las Rozen Maiden, y cuando estaba convencido que nadie los escuchaba se acerca a las muñecas.

-¿Están locas? No deben pelear de esa manera con Taiki, él es un salvaje peleador de nacimiento. Si no hubiera llegado las habrían dañado muy seriamente, y créanme cuando les digo que él no siente piedad por nada ni nadie.

-¿Quién es Taiki?- pregunta Shinku como si nada.

-Es un chico que desde que era muy pequeño ya peleaba con cualquier cosa que tuviera manos. Teniendo apenas la edad de siete años ya era capaz de agarrarse a golpes con chicos de quince, y hoy en día no hay nadie que lo conozca que se atreva a pelear con él. Taiki tiene una actitud despiadada y disfruta abusando de las personas débiles. Tienen suerte que lograra detenerlo.

Shinku y Suigintou no decían nada, no comprendían que pudiese haber un humano con semejante fuerza. Suigintou se dirige a su maleta para poder irse a otro lado, pero cuando hace esfuerzo para levantar la maleta acaba cayendo al suelo y lanza un grito de dolor. Yuu y Shinku corren hacia la prusiana y tratan de ver lo que tenía, pero Suigintou los rechaza sin mucho éxito con una de sus alas.

-¡Déjenme en paz, no necesito a nadie!- Suigintou trata de levantarse, pero vuelve a desplomarse antes de ponerse de pie.

-¡Deja tu orgullo, Suigintou!- Shinku logra burlar las alas y se pone al lado de su hermana- Estás muy mal, no es conveniente que sigas esforzándote tanto.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Yuu estaba sorprendido por las alas de Suigintou- Shinku, explícame eso de que Suigintou tenga esas alas.

-Es verdad, aún no te había dicho nada, pero es que no quería que estuvieras involucrada con nosotras, Yuu- Shinku palpaba ligeramente el costado de Suigintou a pesar de sus quejas-. Nosotras somos muñecas Rozen Maiden, por lo tanto no somos niñas comunes y corrientes como pensabas- Yuu estaba perplejo por la respuesta de la rubia-. Suigintou y yo somos muñecas que tenemos la ambición de convertirnos en Alice, la muñeca perfecta con la que soñaba padre- Yuu seguía sin entender del todo-. Suigintou y yo llegamos a este lugar por accidente, no esperábamos que la pelea que tuvimos nos llevara tan lejos del lugar del que venimos... ¿Dijiste que este año es 1.980?- el humano asiente- Bien, pues resulta que Suigintou y yo venimos del año 2.004...

-¿2.004? Eso es increíble- Yuu estaba boquiabierto por lo que acababa de descubrir y no porque Shinku venciera la oposición de Suigintou para quitarle la ropa para ver qué tan dañada estaba-. Eso significa que ustedes vienen del futuro, pero eso no explica qué hacen ustedes aquí.

-Nosotras tampoco lo entendemos, Yuu. Estuvimos dentro de un auto que arrancamos por accidente, y cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en un bosque cerca de aquí.

-En ese caso debería acompañarlas para ver ese auto, tal vez allí encontramos alguna respuesta.

Yuu había creído completamente en las palabras de Shinku, de hecho estaba preparado para escuchar lo que fuera desde que Suigintou casi lo ataca con una de sus alas. Suigintou estaba en tan mal estado que ya ni siquiera trató de oponer resistencia, y cuando Yuu logra verla nota que el daño sufrido era horripilante: el torso de la prusiana presentaba grietas y fisuras menores en todo el costado por debajo de la axila, y eso le hizo pensar en que era sorprendente que no se terminara de romper todavía. No había gran cosa que hacer por ella sino tratar de sacarla de allí con delicadeza para no hacer mayor el daño, y el método fue meterla en la maleta para que descansara por el momento.

-Te vas a poner bien, Suigintou- trata de animar Shinku cuando Yuu cerraba la maleta.

-Yo no necesito ayuda...- musita con enfado Suigintou antes de desaparecer en su cama.

-Listo, ahora debo también llevar tus cosas hasta donde se encuentre ese auto. Espero que Kazuo se haya ido a casa, me enfadaré si no lo hace...

-¿Quién es Kazuo?

-Es mi hermano menor, un chico muy problemático. Taiki lo tiene como su víctima favorita, pero mi hermano cree que él es su amigo- Shinku acompaña a Yuu mientras salían de la azotea del hospital-. Kazuo siempre ha sido muy ingenuo, y por eso todo el mundo abusa de él. He llegado a los extremos de perder un año completo sólo por defenderlo, y una vez cuando tenía yo doce años acabé con una pierna fracturada por ayudarlo de unos bravucones que lo querían apalear por no ser capaz de robarle el dinero a un profesor. A veces pienso que acabaré muy mal si Kazuo no reacciona nunca.

Era para oír y no creer. Shinku empieza a recordar la historia de Jun acerca de su tío fallecido, entonces mira a Yuu detenidamente y ve en él los mismos rasgos que vio en aquella foto. Shinku se da cuenta que estaba justo al lado de quien en el futuro sería el tío de su médium, Jun Sakurada, eso terminaba de explicar el porqué el muchacho le había asegurado no reconocer los nombres de Jun y Nori.

* * *

 **Con el Delorian**

-¡Esto es sorprendente!- Yuu deja las maletas en el suelo y las abre para que Suigintou y Shinku pudiesen ver- He visto muchos tipos de autos, y les puedo asegurar que no existe este modelo, así que sin duda vienen del futuro. Debería revisarlo para saber cómo funciona.

Shinku toma asiento sobre su maleta mientras Suigintou de manera algo precaria sale de la suya, ambas esperando el veredicto de Yuu en cuanto terminara de revisar ese auto. Yuu estaba fascinado por cada centímetro del auto que estaba inspeccionando, y entonces encuentra precisamente lo que estaba buscando.

-¡Ahí está! El condensador de flujos, el artefacto que permite el viaje a través del tiempo sin tener que recurrir a partículas de velocidad superlumínica. Esto es una verdadera belleza de la tecnología...

-¿Qué es realmente un condensador de flujos, Yuu?- Shinku se acerca al futuro tío de Jun y mira lo que éste señalaba.

-Esto es el condensador de flujos, Shinku- el muchacho permite que Shinku entrara en el auto para ver mejor-. El diseño original del condensador de flujos perteneció a una chica del siglo pasado, si no mal recuerdo de la importante familia de los Kakizaki, y yo había visto el diseño y comprendido su función, aunque jamás pensé que podría ver uno real en persona. Es sencillamente fascinante.

Shinku no comprendía mucho de lo que estaba diciendo Yuu, pero al menos sí entendió que esa cosa era la razón de que ella y Suigintou cayeran en ese momento por accidente. Era curioso que un humano tuviese la capacidad de tener algo semejante sin recurrir a la alquimia, y por un momento se preguntaba qué clase de persona era aquella chica que resultaba ser la médium de Suigintou. Yuu se asegura que el auto todavía funcionase de forma óptima antes de intentar utilizarlo para ir a su casa en compañía de las dos muñecas. A Suigintou no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que compartir habitación con Shinku por varios días hasta que se pudiera recuperar y estuviera apta para salir. En el momento en que Yuu enciende el auto y se hace rumbo, Shinku tiene una curiosidad que quería que el muchacho aclarara.

-Yuu, ¿porqué no podemos volver ahora a nuestra época Suigintou y yo si el auto funciona bien?

-Es simple, ustedes son quienes deben volver por su cuenta. Si yo las llevo y las regreso a su tiempo, significa que para volver debo llevarme esta máquina del tiempo, y eso no es nada bueno. Lo que pertenece a un tiempo debe quedarse ahí, de lo contrario pueden haber efectos negativos en el futuro. Así pues, hay cosas que debemos hacer antes que puedan regresar a su tiempo- Shinku y Suigintou escuchan con atención al joven-. Lo primero que deben hacer es aprender a conducir: el mecanismo para viajar en el tiempo es algo complicado y hasta peligroso, conducir a 140 km/h para que el condensador de flujos funcione, y eso desde luego no cualquiera lo puede manejar sin chocar, así que tomará tiempo enseñarles. Lo siguiente sería fijar correctamente la fecha y hora a transportarlas, y eso ya lo tengo cubierto por lo que no hace falta preocuparse- Yuu saca una libreta que tenía un lápiz dentro-. Mientras les enseño a conducir las dos vivirán conmigo, y si mi familia las ve les digo que son un obsequio de una amiga que tengo que es una coleccionista de artefactos clásicos, esa excusa me ha servido en el pasado cuando traje a casa un collar antiguo para el cumpleaños de mi madre, pero esto sólo puede funcionar si fingen ser muñecas ordinarias- Shinku asiente y Suigintou estaba impasible-. No se preocupen por la comida, voy a asegurarme que tengan algo delicioso para comer todos los días, y si hay algo que les guste aún estamos a tiempo para comprarlo...

-El té verde y el té negro son mis elecciones predilectas- dice Shinku ni lenta ni perezosa.

-Cualquier cosa está bien- refunfuña Suigintou empezando a mirar por la ventanilla.

* * *

 **Residencia Sakurada**

Yuu le indica a las muñecas que se escondieran en sus maletas para subirlas sin inconvenientes, luego de eso las empieza a llevar, y en el camino Shinku escucha a Yuu regañar a Kazuo por haberse metido nuevamente en algún problema que no entendió bien de qué se trataba. En ese momento Shinku pensaba nuevamente en lo que había dicho Jun, y por su mente pasaba una comparación bastante peculiar. Jun y su padre eran personas bastante parecidas y a la vez radicalmente diferentes: parecidas por su dependencia a la presencia de sus hermanos mayores (Nori y Yuu) y por los temores que seguramente compartían, pero a la vez diferente porque Jun en un principio era un chico respondón y grosero, opuesto a lo que dijeran los demás y algo hostil en su forma de actuar; mientras que Kazuo al parecer era más bien alguien sumiso y muy fácil de manipular, sobre todo por ese tal Taiki. Suigintou por su parte pensaba en la manera en que podría regresar a su época y volver a encontrarse con Megu, pero tenía el problema de la herida que seguramente le daría muchos problemas aunque lograse regresar. Tanto Suigintou como Shinku necesitarían tiempo, Suigintou para recuperarse y Shinku para tratar de cambiar el destino de los dos hermanos Sakurada, y es que Shinku veía a Yuu como una persona de buen corazón y le hacía sentir pena la idea de regresar a su tiempo y sencillamente dejar que él acabe muriendo. Tal vez el cambio debería pasar por la forma de ser de Kazuo, de la misma manera en que pasó con Jun en su momento.

* * *

 **Habitación de Yuu**

-Ya estamos, espero que les guste su nuevo hogar.

Shinku y Suigintou abren sus maletas y se encuentran con algo bastante curioso y hasta sorprendente: se trataba de la misma habitación que en el futuro usaría Jun. Shinku piensa que no le tomaría mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse al lugar que ya de por sí era su hogar, mientras Suigintou se mostró también conforme y de inmediato se volvió a encerrar para dormir sin darle las buenas noches a los demás.

-Vaya, parece que Suigintou está cansada, Shinku- opina Yuu dejando el resto de las cosas de las muñecas a un lado de las maletas-. Ya será mañana que hable con ella, por ahora será mejor que descanse y reponga fuerzas. Shinku, ¿quieres que suba algo de la cena?

-No estaría mal, además también quisiera algo de té verde. Supongo que sabes cómo se hace.

-Desde luego. Mi ex-novia pertenecía al club del té en la secundaria cuando estábamos juntos, así que también me enseñó muchas cosas sobre las hojas de té- Yuu saca el té verde que compró y abre la puerta para salir-. Sólo procura no causar un alboroto, ahora vuelvo, Shinku.

La puerta se cierra y Shinku decide dar una vuelta por la habitación. Era extraño que la habitación no estuviera llena de muñecos vudú ni las paredes rayadas con garabatos de Hinaichigo, Shinku incluso extrañaba los gritos de su hermana menor cuando Suiseiseki la molestaba como le daba la gana. Si algo realmente malo veía en esa época es que lo más probable es que no existía el show de Kun-kun, por lo que a Shinku no le quedaría otra que buscar un nuevo entretenimiento en los ratos en que pudiera tener la casa a su disposición. En ese momento mira la maleta de Suigintou, ya sabía que estaba dormida, pero no evitó desearle las buenas noches mentalmente. Tal vez algún día la relación entre ellas podría ser mucho más cordial, pero por ahora tenía mucho por hacer.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Aquí termina el capi. Supongo que esto habrá gustado a alguien, y si es así dejen sus reviews, no sean malosos :D

Hasta otra


	6. El peor accidente posible

**Advertencia:** Un saludo nuevamente, fans de Rozen Maiden. Como bien saben, no soy parte de PEACH-PIT, por lo que no poseo Rozen Maiden.

 **El peor accidente posible**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Shinku y Suigintou se habían tenido que instalar en la casa de Yuu Sakurada. Ya habían logrado las dos muñecas acostumbrarse a este nuevo modo de vida y habían conseguido sus propias formas de conseguir dulces cuando se les antojara, aunque no significara que dejaran de extrañar a sus médiums. Yuu estaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, al igual que su familia, por lo que Shinku y Suigintou solían pasear por la casa para no morir de aburrimiento, en vista que aún no entendían cómo se usaba la televisión de esa época. Suigintou aún seguía bastante afectada por aquel horrible golpe que le había encajado Taiki, así que sus paseos por la casa no solían llevarla lejos de la habitación, de hecho lo más lejos que llegaba era la cocina, suficiente para agarrar alguna golosina en cada una de sus salidas.

Durante el tiempo que las dos Rozen Maiden debieron vivir con Yuu, el muchacho se dedicó a hablarles sobre el manejo de un automóvil, lecciones que se tornaban largas aunque ciertamente interesantes en opinión de las muñecas, pero también notaban muy difíciles esas lecciones (tanto Shinku como Suigintou llegaron a preguntar casi veinte veces sobre el uso del freno de mano). Suigintou se sentía especialmente frustrada por no saber diferenciar los botones del estéreo del auto del botón del aire acondicionado, y sería capaz de golpear enfadada el volante si no sintiera tanto dolor en el costado. Shinku por su parte era considerablemente más paciente, pero también se sentía muy molesta y decepcionada por su pobre progreso al volante. Yuu ya adelantaba que pasaría una temporada realmente larga con las dos muñecas, pero igual pensaba que sería divertido tener algo que hacer en los ratos libres que solía tener.

Durante aquellas dos semanas Suigintou había estado cada vez de mejor humor al no saber de la existencia de Taiki, y es que desde un principio lo que más hacía era manifestar sus deseos de aniquilar a aquel bravucón por el daño que le había causado. Ya luego del tiempo transcurrido, Suigintou estaba incluso dispuesta a escuchar (aunque opinaba que era aburrido) las conversaciones entre Shinku y Yuu durante la hora del té de la inglesa, y a veces incluso intervenía brevemente en ellas. Era bastante raro para Suigintou estar tanto tiempo con Shinku sin entablar una pelea, no había pasado desde que las dos se habían conocido en la casa de aquella chica llamada Sarah. Suigintou a veces opinaba que era molesto tanto tiempo de paz, pero igual se las arreglaba para entretenerse mientras se recuperaba.

-...Y entonces deben pisar sobre el pedal con suavidad, la cuestión es que la aceleración sea lenta y manejable- terminaba de expilcar Yuu por decima vez el tema del arranque y aceleración.

-¿Pero cuál pedal es el que debería pisar?- pregunta Shinku otra vez, sacando una gota al futuro tío de Jun.

Suigintou estaba en los asientos del pasajero, el lugar más aburrido en el que alguien puede estar dentro de un auto, y aún así prestaba atención a lo que dijera Yuu a pesar que su avance aprendiendo sobre los autos estaba a la par de Shinku, no iba a dejar que la complejidad del automovilismo la frenara, iba a regresar con Megu a como diera lugar.

-Intentemos una vez más, Shinku- la rubia asiente y vuelve a presionar uno de los pedales-. Ese es el freno, ya te lo acababa de decir- dice Yuu llorando al estilo anime.

-Es que estas cosas se parecen todas- se excusa Shinku tratando de subirse en el asiento del conductor-. A este paso pasará mucho tiempo más antes de que volvamos.

-Bueno, tampoco hay que desanimarse, aún pueden aprender- trata de animar Yuu adoptando una actitud más positiva.

Una vez más, el día había terminado para los tres con muy poco avance en las lecciones, pero igual hubo un rato en que los tres podían comer algo de helado durante el descanso de esas lecciones. Casi todos los días Yuu daba esas clases de conducir y procuraba ser lo más claro que podía, pero ya saben ustedes por lo que tuvo que pasar.

* * *

 **Luego de las lecciones**

Yuu paseaba con las muñecas (Shinku le había ordenado que la cargara, y Suigintou no podía aún ir muy lejos por sí misma, aunque no le agradara ir muy pegada a Shinku), era un día bastante agradable para estar afuera y el chico no tenía nada más que hacer ese día. Shinku miraba el camino semidesértico que indicaba que la mayoría de las demás personas aún estaban en sus trabajos, estudios o reuniones varias. Nada había que pudiera arruinar el momento, excepto...

-¿Kazuo?

Shinku y Suigintou miran fijamente un árbol en el que se encontraba el hermano menor de Yuu, con unos binoculares y una cámara de fotos.

-¿Ese no es el mocoso del que ese tal Taiki abusa siempre?- pregunta Suigintou alzando una ceja.

-¿Pero es que Kazuo es bobo o qué?- Yuu sentía que le podría dar un ataque- Se puede caer de allí- deja a las dos muñecas en el suelo y se va corriendo a salvar a Kazuo-. Quédense aquí, ya vuelvo...

Shinku estaba curiosa por saber qué motivaba a Kazuo a estar encima de aquel árbol tan alto y decide subir a otro árbol que estaba más cerca. Suigintou no sube sino que se queda donde estaba, viendo de manera neutral lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué estará viendo Kazuo que se ve tan interesado?- Shinku logra escalar hasta la copa del árbol y ve a una chica que se estaba cambiando la ropa, y justo cuando estaba quitándose el sujetador, Shinku nota un flash proveniente de la cámara que llevaba el futuro padre de Jun- Pero qué muchacho más vulgar, es incluso peor que cuando Jun se atrevía a mover mi ropa antes darme cuerda.

Kazuo seguía tomando fotos mientras tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro, misma que se convierte en una mueca cuando se da cuenta que su hermano mayor estaba justo debajo y se notaba muy enfadado.

-¡N-nii-san!

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo allá arriba, Kazuo? No me digas que este es otro mandado que le estás haciendo a Taiki, porque si es así...

-Taiki no tiene nada que ver con esto- se excusa el chico en voz baja-, es que Hiyori... me gusta mucho y...

-¡Y nada! Bájate ahora, no quiero que los padres de Hiyori-chan se enteren de lo que haces y que luego sea yo quien deba responder.

Kazuo bufa decepcionado y empieza a bajarse poco a poco. A Shinku le causaba bastante molestia que ese chico, lejos de mostrar un mínimo de vergüenza por ser capturado haciendo algo indebido, esté más bien triste porque Yuu no se lo permitía, realmente lo veía como un chico bastante maleducado para lo pasivo que era.

Suigintou se sentía aburrida, pero no podía estar sino estar sentada bajo el árbol que había escalado Shinku, y en ese momento nota que una de las ramas que estaba por ser tomada por Kazuo estaba floja, por lo que se pone a la expectativa sobre lo que iba a pasar. Lo que pasaría sería que Kazuo agarra aquella rama y ésta se parte cuando el chico empezaba a colgar su peso, causando que el chico cayera justo en la orilla de la calle cuando un automóvil estaba aproximándose. Shinku se alarma y trata de bajar lo más rápido posible, pero por crueldades del destino su cabello se había enredado en una rama. Yuu estaba asustado al ver aquel auto tan cerca de su pequeño hermano, así que se lanza todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas y empuja a su hermano hacia la mitad de la calle, donde curiosamente no habían autos circulando en ese momento, pero el mismo Yuu no estaba a salvo.

-¡Yuu!

-El humano va a...

Todo parecía como si ocurriera en cámara lenta. El auto golpea a Yuu y éste sale proyectado hacia delante y rueda cerca de tres metros en el pavimento, y para horror de Shinku, Yuu se golpea la cabeza a mitad de aquello. Kazuo entra en pánico y se va de allí huyendo, dejando a su hermano solo con el sujeto que se baja del auto y empieza a verlo, preocupado por posiblemente haberlo matado. Afortunadamente Yuu seguía vivo, incluso respiraba con normalidad, al parecer sólo estaba con un enorme chichón que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza y estaba desmayado. Shinku logra desenredarse y baja del árbol, al tiempo que Suigintou se levantaba con mucho cuidado.

-Yuu se acaba de lastimar...

-Y el cobarde de su hermano huyó como lo que es- Suigntou bufa divertida y seria a la vez-. No me sorprende nada que esa basura de Taiki le haga siempre lo que le da la gana.

El sujeto que había atropellado a Yuu lo levanta y lo lleva precisamente a la casa que estaba espiando Kazuo, y al verlo entrar, Shinku y Suigintou se dan cuenta que aquel hombre vivía allí. Lamentablemente no había nada más que ellas pudieran hacer para ayudar a Yuu, sólo encontrar la manera de volver a su casa sin ser descubiertas.

-¿Cuánto crees que puedas caminar, Suigintou?

-Da igual, de todas formas no estaré en la casa de tu médium pronto- Suigintou pone de manera preventiva su mano en el costado para no dañarse con algún movimiento brusco-. Mejor vete por tu lado, me dará la impresión que me tienes lástima si te quedas viéndome caminar todo el camino, y eso me haría enfadar mucho.

-De acuerdo- Shinku se adelanta caminando y voltea a ver a su hermana mayor-, aunque no deberías verlo de esa manera, aunque para eso deberías dejar de ser tan orgullosa...

-¡Te dije que no me... auch... que no me esperes!- ahuyenta Suigintou empezando a enfadarse.

-Igual procuraré que quede algo de té para ti cuando vuelvas.

Suigintou empieza a caminar a paso lento, muy lento, y en cuestión de minutos ya no podía ver a Shinku en el camino. Pensaba que era mejor así, no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo junto a ella y necesitaba estar sola por un rato después de taaanto tiempo. Su desplazamiento sería tortuosamente lento, y le alegraba que Shinku no retrocediera, iba enserio con lo que le había advertido a la inglesa.

* * *

 **Casa de Hiyori**

Yuu siente algo mojado en frente, al parecer era un pañuelo que había sido pasado en agua algo fría para limpiarle el sudor. Aquel pañuelo se movía sobre su frente y de vez en cuando se detenía y daba marcha atrás, y ahí descubre que había alguien que movía aquel pañuelo.

-¿Mamá, eres tú?

-Tranquilo, llevas desmayado casi cuatro horas- decía la voz de una chica que se le hacía familiar a Yuu-, pero afortunadamente mi padre te pudo recojer cuando te atropelló y ahora te estoy cuidando.

Yuu abre lentamente los ojos y se encuentra a la chica, y era nada menos que Hiyori. Por un momento gira la cabeza la cabeza y siente un agudo dolor más arriba de su nuca, y también siente que su cabeza estaba vendada de manera ligera. Hiyori se pone de pie y sostiene de una mano a Yuu para evitar que se moviera, y es que su padre le había advertido que el muchacho estaba algo delicado por el fortísimo golpe que había recibido en la cabeza, aunque por las señas que daba para reconocer el rostro de Hiyori, veía muy poco probable que tuviese amnesia.

-¿Cuánto dijiste que llevo aquí?- pregunta Yuu algo preocupado por haber escuchado bien.

-Dije que estabas aquí desde hace casi cuatro horas- responde Hiyori con algo de pena y un leve sonrojo que Yuu no ve.

-No me lo puedo creer, en cuanto vea a Kazuo le daré el sermón de su vida.

-¿Se refiere a su hermano Sakurada-kun? ¿Qué fue lo que él hizo, Yuu-san?- Yuu se pone azul cuando se da cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, así que empieza a balbucear antes de lograr decir algo coherente.

-N-no, nada... Sólo era que Kazuo estaba paseando a lo tonto otra vez por la calle, y entonces tuve que salvarlo de que tu padre lo atropellara. Sí, eso- miente Yuu con bastante apuro y por un momento piensa que Hiyori no se la había creído.

-Vaya, con que era eso- a Yuu le sale una gota en la cabeza porque Hiyori le había creído-. Sakurada-kun es un chico un poco distraído y siempre los demás en clases lo molestan. Él cuenta con mucha suerte de tener un hermano como tú.

Yuu no lo notaba en lo más mínimo, pero la chica sentía que la sangre se le subía al rostro y el corazón le latía con algo más de fuerza de lo normal. La chica se asegura que Yuu se quedara acostado y no lo deja solo hasta que él se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **Residencia Sakurada**

Kazuo se había encerrado desde varias horas atrás en su habitación y para su suerte no tenía que dar ninguna explicación porque sus padres habían dejado una nota de que no iban a estar en casa esa noche. Kazuo se sentía preocupado por la suerte de su hermano, pero tenía demasiado miedo para dar la cara y confesar que fue él quien había iniciado todo, era bueno para meterse en problemas pero no para enfrentarlos y solucionarlos, y eso lo hacía sentirse como un miserable cobarde a pesar de que no hacía nada para cambiar esa realidad en él.

-Nii-san, lo siento... de verdad lo siento...

-Vaya que te falta bastante hombría, Kazuo- aparece Shinku justo enfrente del chico.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡La muñeca hablo, la muñeca hablo!- Kazuo se echa atrás arrastrándose en el suelo y miraba con pánico dónde podía esconderse.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir escondiéndote de los problemas? Eso no es lo que un hombre haría- Shinku estaba enfadada, muy enfadada.

Kazuo sólo se pega a la pared y se cubre la cabeza con ambos brazos, rogando una y otra vez que Shinku no lo hiciera ningún daño, y eso no hacía sino enfurecer todavía más a la inglesa al punto que se le acerca al chico y le da una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, tirando al chico en el suelo. Shinku jamás se había sentido tan disgustada con ningún humano antes o después, se podría incluso decir que Shinku repudiaba a Kazuo, pero por la esperanza de volver a ver a Jun no le iba a hacer nada más grave que eso. Kazuo estaba paralizado en el piso, tenía demasiado miedo incluso para moverse, Shinku sólo lo miraba con rabia pero da media vuelta y se va de vuelta a la habitación de Yuu, muy decepcionada.

-Realmente eres un caso perdido, no sé ni para qué Yuu pierde su tiempo contigo.

Kazuo al abrir los ojos no veía a la muñeca por ningún lado, empieza a creer que posiblemente había tenido una alucinación, por lo que suspira aliviado y se va directo a la cama sin pensar en cómo ayudar a su hermano mayor. Sin duda Shinku necesitaría trabajar muy seriamente con él en cuanto pudiese.

* * *

 **Habitación de Yuu**

Shinku se encierra y espera por varias horas hasta que finalmente Suigintou había vuelto, se notaba muy cansada y no dejaba no sujetarse el costado.

-¿Qué te distrajo tanto, Suigintou?- pregunta Shinku manera casual, sacando una vena en la frente de la prusiana.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, te digo que estoy herida y casi no puedo caminar- Suigintou continúa su tortuoso caminar hasta que alcanza su maleta y como puede se mete en ella-. Para la próxima no vuelvo a salir dar una vueta hasta que me haya recuperado. Esto es demasiado.

Shinku trata de acercar una taza de té a su hermana, pero ella sólo cierra la maleta para dormirse de una vez. Shinku una vez más se encontraba sola en esa habitación, esperando por el regreso de Yuu, y entonces, por mera curiosidad saca la foto que había llevado consigo de Nori y Jun, y entonces ve algo que le llama mucho la atención: Nori aparecía sin cabeza en la foto.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Porqué Nori está así?

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahora tengo que darles una rápida noticia: Por razones de unos cambios que haré a nivel de mi cuenta y para terminar rápidamente con algunos fics que tengo en desarrollo, esta historia permanecerá en pausa hasta la primera semana de noviembre, pero al menos sí volveré a darle continuidad a mi otra historia _Operación "Atención de Jun"_. Y ahora sin más me despido hasta que me vuelvan a leer.

Hasta otra


	7. La falla en el plan

**Advertencia:** Les había dicho que iba a volver la primera semana de noviembre, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo este cuento. Mi más sentido pesar a los fans de los Cachorros de Chicago (incluyéndome) por no conseguir la Serie Mundial de 2015, en serio tenía fe en que se lograría esa profecía, pero resultamos eliminados TTnTT

 **La falla en el plan**

Ya era mediodía y Kazuo se había ido hace tiempo. En ese momento sólo quedaban Shinku y Suigintou en la vacía habitación de Yuu, aburridas como nunca lo habían estado en sus vidas, sobretodo Suigintou porque el esfuerzo de caminar la noche anterior había reavivado el dolor en su costado, y por consiguiente le costaba horrores levantarse de su maleta. Shinku no se atrevía todavía a salir de la habitación de Yuu para así esperar su regreso, pero también tenía el problema que no tenía a su alcance ninguna lectura que no fuera escolar en la habitación, y por tanto la rubia no tenía qué elegir. Las horas estaban pasando casi volando y Yuu no había vuelto.

-Enserio me está preocupando lo que le pasó a Yuu- expresa Shinku para sí misma, en vista que Suigintou seguía encerrada en su maleta y obviamente no le prestaba atención en absoluto-. Me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido, ha estado desaparecido ya un día completo- mira un momento por la ventana y lo que encuentra es que Kazuo regresaba solo-. Kazuo... No puedo creer que semejante cobarde que abandona a su propio hermano sea el padre de Jun. Debe haber algún error...

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba Shinku darle un buen susto a Kazuo para que así tuviera su escarmiento no lo lo hizo, primero debía hablar con Yuu, pero la espera aún debía continuar.

* * *

 **Tres días después**

Yuu finalmente regresa a casa, y por si acaso era acompañado por el padre de Hiyori para que llegara bien a su habitación. Shinku se da cuenta de ello y se encierra en su maleta, no sin antes cerciorarse que Suigintou también estuviera encerrada en la suya. Yuu ingresa a su habitación y estaba hablando animadamente con el hombre que lo acompañaba.

- _...No se hubiera usted molestado..._

- _Tonterías. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haberte arrollado con mi coche..._

- _Mejor no me lo recuerde_ \- Shinku se mantenía en silencio para escuchar aquella conversación que cada vez se acercaba más y más- _. Enserio muchas gracias por la atención prestada, y cuando necesite algo no dude en hablar conmigo_.

- _No te preocupes, y te digo que nos puedes visitar si gustas..._

Shinku escucha la puerta de la habitación abrirse para luego cerrarse. Posteriormente se oía el mismo proceso con la puerta principal de la casa, señal de la retirada de aquel desconocido, por lo que sale de su maleta al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Suigintou, pero la primera Rozen Maiden lo hacía sólo para ver.

-¿Dónde has estado, Yuu?- pregunta Shinku con tono firme y severo, aunque en realidad le alegraba el regreso del muchacho.

-Lo siento mucho, pero es que los padres de Hiyori-chan no me dejaron ir hasta que estuvieron seguros que me encontraba bien- se excusa Yuu con un tono de ligera súplica.

-Pues yo veo que estás bien- dijo Shinku cortante-. Vaya que te metiste en un serio problema.

-No lo dudo- Yuu se sienta en su cama y se queda mirando a las dos muñecas-. Ahora lo que quisiera hacer es sermonear todo el día a Kazuo por abandonarme...

-Francamente no creo que un sermón sea suficiente para hacer que alguien tan gallina cambie así tan fácil- espeta Suigintou entre divertida y asqueada.

-Suigintou tiene razón- Shinku se monta en la cama de Yuu para mirar por la ventana y verificar que Kazuo aún no volvía-. La forma en que Kazuo se comportó cuando fuiste lastimado ha sido muy ruin y baja, y definitivamente un simple sermón no bastará para que deje esa cobardía.

-Bueno, la cosa es que él no está- Yuu se vuelve a levantar y toma unas llaves de su escritorio- ¿Porqué no vamos a ver si están listas para conducir el Delorean? Ya me encargaré por mi cuenta de Kazuo en cuanto pueda.

* * *

 **Campo de entrenamiento**

Shinku y Suigintou ya extrañaban estar fuera de aquella casa, y gracias a Yuu podían estirar sus extremidades y mover un poco sus articulaciones. Yuu va en busca del automóvil y lo pone en posición para ponerlo en marcha en cuanto las dos Rozen Maiden se subieran.

-De acuerdo, ahora vamos a practicar un poco, y si resulta que lo han hecho bien podríamos accionar el condensador de flujos.

Suigintou estaba bastante entusiasmada con la posibilidad de regresar al futuro y volver a ver a Megu. Shinku por su parte estaba dudosa sobre si volver aún, pues aún creía que habían muchas cosas pendientes, pero tampoco podía forzar el quedarse y obligar a Yuu a tenerla cuando ni siquiera era su médium, además esperaba que tuviera una mejor idea para lograr un cambio, aunque sea mínimo, en su hermano y tratar de revertir aquel cambio que había visto en la fotografía.

La práctica había resultado mucho mejor de lo que Yuu y las muñecas se esperaban, Suigintou por su parte sólo se quedaba viendo cómo el Delorean alcanzaba finalmente los 140 km/h necesarios para realizar el viaje a través de tiempo. Shinku lo había hecho muy bien esta vez.

-Muy bien, la práctica ha resultado de maravilla- observa Yuu muy complacido mientras salía del auto-. Ahora supongo que ustedes estarán listas para volver a casa, ¿verdad?

-Yo sí lo estoy- responde Suigintou con simpleza.

Shinku no responde, ella estaba simplemente al volante, esperando el momento de partir. Cuando Yuu sube al Delorean todas las cosas de las muñecas y también sube a Suigintou (la muñeca albina prefería hacerlo sola, pero no tenía opción), Shinku decide bajar un momento para hablar con Yuu.

-Yuu- el mencionado presta atención a la inglesa-, sígueme un momento, hay algo que debo decirte.

Suigintou sabía qué era lo que buscaba Shinku, sin embargo no dijo nada sino que se quedó en el asiento donde la puso Yuu y esperaba a que el viaje empezara. Shinku se prepara para hablar con Yuu sobre su futuro.

-Yuu, es necesario que logres hacer madurar a Kazuo y que deje por una vez el miedo- empieza en voz baja, pero no tanto como para que el chico no la oyera-. Supongo que recuerdas ese periódico que habías encontrado pegado a mi espalda.

-Pues sí, lo recuerdo.

-Y supongo que sabes que eso representa una advertencia de lo que espera en el futuro para Kazuo.

-Erm... Sí, eso también lo sé...- Yuu no se atrevió a comentar la verdad sobre el cambio que sufrió aquella hoja, y es que no quería alarmar a Shinku.

-Intenta que Kazuo logre tener un poco de valor, y no solo es porque él lo necesite, sino porque tú mismo lo necesitarás también...

Yuu se queda mirando algo sorprendido a Shinku, pero aún así con un gesto le indicó a la rubia que no le diese más detalles, a riesgo que eso trajera más efectos negativos que beneficios. Shinku supo leer ese mensaje y decidió no decir nada más sobre ello, sólo le repitió que se encargara seriamente de Kazuo.

El momento de la verdad había llegado. Suigintou y Shinku habían preparado todo y Yuu había configurado los relojes que estaban conectados al condensador de flujos. Ya todo estaba listo para aquel esperado viaje, y Shinku empieza acelerando todo lo que puede por la pista llana que Yuu había escogido para la maniobra.

-Ya estamos sobre los cien- apunta Suigintou mientras Shinku tenía los ojos puestos en el camino.

El auto aceleraba a grandes pasos, y Shinku no dejaba de pisar con fuerza la plataforma que Yuu había instalado sobre el pedal de arranque. El auto ya estaba cerca de la aceleración necesaria... y finalmente alcanza los 140 km/h, pero por alguna razón el auto no viaja en el tiempo.

-¿Pero qué...?- Yuu se asusta al ver que el plan no estaba funcionando.

Suigintou no dejaba de dar seguimiento al velocímetro, y también se extraña al ver que ya habían excedido la velocidad y no había pasado nada. Como medida desesperada, la muñeca albina grita a Shinku que estabilizara la velocidad mientras ella se cercioraba que el condensador de flujos estuviera trabajando, algo que le trajo un dolor insufrible nuevamente en su herida, pero de alguna forma logró asegurar que el condensador de flujos funcionara, pero igual no pasa nada.

-¡Ya detente, Shinku!

-¿Cuál es el freno?

Shinku se ve forzada a dar vuelta en U para no alejarse demasiado mientras averiguaba cómo demonios se frenaba el auto. Yuu corre como un loco debido al pánico que le entra por la posibilidad de que el auto se accidente, pero al último momento el auto frena, justo cuando parecía que iba a chocar contra una casa abandonada.

-¿Pero qué pasó?

* * *

 **Una hora más tarde**

Yuu estaba revisando una vez más el Delorean, completamente extrañado de que no funcionara el sistema de viaje espacio-temporal, y por su parte Shinku y Suigintou estaban sencillamente viendo, y también se preguntaban porqué no había funcionado la máquina del tiempo.

-Esto no tiene lógica- Yuu cierra el capó delantero del auto, estaba bastante frustrado-. Todo está en su lugar, pero por alguna razón no reacciona, pero ahora que lo veo, no veo una fuente de energía para hacer funcionar el condensador de flujos...

-¿Eso significa que no hay manera de hacerlo funcionar?- pregunta Shinku casi sin entender lo que había dicho el chico.

-No lo hay. Se supone que para funcionar toda máquina requiere de una fuente de energía, y la verdad es que no había tomado en cuenta que el condensador de flujos necesitaba de una fuente.

-¿Pero no hay una manera de contar con una fuente?- esta vez pregunta Suigintou.

-He ahí el quid del asunto- Yuu se sienta en la calle, justo enfrente de las muñecas-. He revisado una vez más la máquina del tiempo, y no he encontrado ninguna fuente visible de energía, por lo que no sé de qué manera cargar el condensador de flujos.

-¿Y de qué manera se podría abastecer de energía esa cosa?- se interesa Shinku.

-El viaje en el tiempo es un proceso en extremo complejo, y el condensador de flujos es la única forma viable. Cualquier otra forma mecánica requeriría usar energía infinita o contar con tecnología extraterrestre o futurista para que funcione lo mínimo necesario- Shinku y Suigintou no entendieron lo que estaba diciendo Yuu, sólo entendían que era impensable intentar otra forma de viajar en el tiempo-. Pero incluso con el condensador de flujos es necesario valerse de una cantidad enorme de energía eléctrica, únicamente obtenible de un rayo, material altamente radiactivo o directamente de una gran central eléctrica, y eso por supuesto no es viable para nosotros.

-Vamos a ver si lo entendí bien- Shinku interviene, tratando de no perder el hilo de lo poco que logró comprender-. Quieres decir que necesitamos tanta energía como la que tiene un rayo, pero eso me parece algo difícil...

-Adquirir ese nivel de energía es casi imposible- corrige Yuu-. El plutonio sólo es posible conseguirlo en una central nuclear, y obviamente yo nunca lograría entrar a una. Una central eléctrica es demasiado arriesgado para intentarlo, además que tampoco podría entrar a una. Y finalmente están los rayos, una fuerza inaccesible pues no es posible predecir dónde puede caer uno...

-Sí podemos saber dónde caerá uno- corta Suigintou para extrañeza de Shinku y Yuu-. Mi médium antes de encender este auto tenía notas sobre un rayo que había caído, pero primero habría que revisar en... Mejor busco yo.

Yuu y Shinku se quedan viendo cómo Suigintou abría como podía su maleta y sacaba varios recortes de periódico que parecían ser muy viejos, y entonces Shinku se da cuenta que Suigintou en realidad sí contaba con la llave que necesitaban para regresar en el tiempo.

-Yuu-san- se escucha la voz de una chica acercándose.

-¡Rápido, quédense quietas las dos!- Suigintou deja de mala gana su búsqueda y ambas muñecas dejan de moverse, aparentando ser dos simples e inertes muñecas- H-hola, Hiyori-chan. Qué casualidad verte por aquí...

-Sí, lo mismo digo yo- Shinku abre levemente un ojo y encuentra que la chica tenía un ligero parecido con Nori. No había error, esa chica es la futura madre de Jun y Nori-. Verá, Yuu-san, en mi escuela habrá un baile... se me había olvidado decírselo, pero... ¿Quisiera usted... ir conmigo al baile?

Shinku gritaría que no si no temiera alterar más el tiempo. Con razón aquella vez que miró la foto notó que a Nori le faltaba la cabeza: Hiyori ya no proyectaba un futuro al lado de Kazuo, sino al lado de Yuu, y más notable era porque Hiyori se notaba bastante sonrojada mientras invitaba al chico. Hiyori se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, y debido a ello las existencias de Jun y Nori corrían peligro.

-Sí, claro. Me gustaría acompañarte al baile a tu escuela... ¿Pero porqué no invitar a alguien que estudie en tu misma escuela?

-Los chicos en mi escuela son en su mayoría muy brutos e inmaduros. A mí sólo me interesan los chicos que actúen y digan las cosas con delicadeza y franqueza, alguien que sepa comportarse con una chica- ahora Shinku había caído en cuenta de porque este giro de los sucesos-. Por eso yo... quiero decirle que... usted me gusta, Yuu-san... y por eso quiero invitarlo a usted y a nadie más- la chica se pone de un rojo tan intenso que Yuu temió que pudiese desmayarse-. L-lo lamento, sé que debe pensar que soy una atrevida...

-Yo no pienso eso, de hecho creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti luego de la atención que me diste mientras estaba herido- responde Yuu con calma aparente-. Tú solo dime cuándo será el baile y te pasaré a recoger.

-Es en dos semanas- responde rápidamente la chica, y con una sonrisa en su rostro da media vuelta y empieza a alejarse-. Lo esperaré con ansias, Yuu-san. Oh, y por cierto, son unas muñecas muy lindas las que tiene.

-Sí, son en realidad de una amiga y la estoy ayudando a terminarlas y cuidarlas- explica el chico para que Hiyori no intentara curiosear sobre las dos Rozen Maiden.

Luego de que la chica se alejara lo suficiente, Shinku se pone de pie y no evita mostrar su enojo, a pesar que sabía que aquello no era culpa del muchacho.

-Yuu, creo que no debiste hacer eso...

-¿A qué te refieres, Shinku?

-Esa chica en el futuro será la madre del chico que será mi médium, y ella se supone que se casará con Kazuo- Yuu queda completamente impactado por esa noticia-. Si interfieres en ello y haces que esa chica se interese en ti y no en Kazuo, eso significa que Jun y Nori nunca van a nacer, y por tanto es muy probable que a mí nunca me den cuerda tampoco.

Shinku una vez más saca la fotografía que había visto la otra vez y se encuentra con que a Nori ya no solo le faltaba la cabeza, sino también un brazo. Suigintou no reacciona en lo más mínimo, sólo se quedaba viendo cómo Shinku se estaba preocupando bastante, cosa que en cierto modo le parecía divertido.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Salió más largo de lo que creí el capítulo, pero supongo que así es mejor. Un saludo al que me lea en mi regreso en el avance de esta historia, y agradecería que lloviesen los reviews, son por una justa causa :p

Hasta otra


	8. Tomando cartas en el asunto

**Advertencia:** Un caluroso abrazo a Lio, si es que estás leyendo esto, y mi invitación a que leas este nuevo capítulo de la historia que he creado para Rozen Maiden.

 **Tomando cartas en el asunto**

El día del baile que había dicho aquella vez Hiyori se acercaba y Yuu aún no sabía de qué manera decirle que no se lo tomara demasiado a pecho, y lo peor era que la chica se mostraba cada vez más ilusionada con ver aquella invitación como una cita, cosa que no le gustaba nada a Shinku. Se supone que el único chico que debía quedar con Hiyori debía ser Kazuo, pero aquel chico seguía tan acobardado como siempre y no hacía sino acrecentar la rabia de Shinku. Suigintou por su parte estaba finalmente mostrando mejorías en su costado y de vez en cuando intentaba caminar para ver hasta qué punto había mejorado.

-¿Qué haces, Suigintou?- pregunta Shinku cuando llega con algo de chocolate.

-¿Qué parece que hago?- Suigintou se sujetaba a la cama para evitar caerse y hacerse daño otra vez- Estoy tratando de rehabilitarme para así darle su merecido a ese Taiki...

-¿Has estado tomando su energía todo este tiempo para recuperarte?- interrumpe la rubia tomando asiento en su maleta.

-No voy a dejar que una oportunidad así se desperdicie. Se supone que tú me conoces, Shinku, y mejor que nadie, además.

Shinku no dice nada más y sigue comiéndose el chocolate mientras esperaba por la llegada de Kazuo, pero quien llega a la habitación es Yuu.

-¡Chicas, adivinen qué!- las dos muñecas se quedan viendo al joven- He tenido una gran idea para hacer que Kazuo se ponga los pantalones de verdad y trate de invitar a Hiyori-chan al baile de su escuela- la única que modifica su gesto por uno con más interés es Shinku-. De alguna manera hay que hacer que Kazuo pase cerca del auto que mi padre me prestará para llevar a Hiyori-chan al baile, y entonces haré como que me quiero propasar con ella y la haré pedir por auxilio, y de ese modo él tendrá que salir al rescate de...

-Eso no sirve, Yuu-corta con rudeza Shinku.

-¿Cómo se supone que vas a hacer que esa niñita llorona con pinta de debilucho vaya a saltar al rescate de una chica que ve de lejos cuando ni mueve un dedo por ti?- refuta Suigintou con burla.

-Eso es lo que estaba por aclararles- ambas muñecas levantan una ceja al mismo tiempo-. Es cierto que voy a necesitar mucho tiempo para poder hacer que tenga confianza en sí mismo, pero resulta que pasado mañana mismo es el baile, así que no contamos con tiempo para infundirle valor de esa manera- ambas muñecas seguían sin comprender-. Por eso mismo le diré a Kazuo lo que tengo planeado, y él tendría que seguir el papel que le indico para que así Hiyori-chan quede encantada con él y lo prefiera para ir a bailar...

-¿Y eso se te ocurrió a ti solo, Yuu-kun?- continúa con su burla Suigintou- ¿Cómo le convencerás de que ese tonto haga algo bien por una vez en su vida?

-Yo lo convenceré- responde Shinku antes que Yuu dijera nada-. Tengo ahora una idea de cómo convencerlo, aunque no será fácil hacer que acepte mis términos...

Suigintou esta vez no interrumpía para burlarse, aunque de todas maneras no estaba convencida de que aquello pudiese funcionar. Shinku por su parte se retira, esta vez iba a esperar al futuro padre de Jun en su propia habitación.

* * *

 **Habitación de Kazuo**

Shinku se queda sola esperando durante más de cuatro horas, las cuales sirvieron para que la rubia adquiriera una enorme rabia por la impuntualidad de parte de Kazuo, y a mitad de ese tiempo se decía a sí misma las distintas formas en que podría castigarlo por hacerla esperar tanto. Finalmente el tan esperado chico llega, justo cuando Shinku estaba a punto de devolverse a la habitación de Yuu.

-Sí que te tardas mucho para llegar, ¿es que no sabes que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama?

Un momento de silencio y ambos se miran fijamente, hasta que Kazuo es quien rompe dicho silencio.

-¡Creí que eras un sueño! ¡No me hagas daño!- el chico se resbala y al caer continúa retrocediendo, pero Shinku se le acerca porque no quería dejarlo evadir lo que ella consideraba "su responsabilidad"- ¡No me hagas nada, por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea!

-Lo que sea no es lo que quiero oír, Kazuo- empieza a regañar Shinku antes de darle una bofetada con ambas coletas-. Ahora escúchame bien, humano, a menos que quieres que te lance una maldición de por vida- el chico se pone completamente pálido, pero se notaba que escuchaba palabra por palabra lo que decía Shinku-. Sé muy bien que te gusta aquella chica llamada Hiyori, pero ella se acabó enamorando de tu hermano Yuu a causa de tu propia torpeza y mezquindad- Kazuo no respondía nada, a pesar que Shinku esperaba que reaccionara de algún modo-. Lo que te quiero decir es que vas a buscar a Hiyori la noche del baile, ella estará en el auto (o como se llame) de tu padre junto con Yuu, y él está de acuerdo con que ella salga contigo.

-¿De verdad nii-san quiere que yo baile con Hiyori-chan?- pregunta el chico embobado, cosa que hacía enfadar más a Shinku.

-Sí, así es- responde la muñeca tratando de mantener la compostura-. Pero para ello es necesario que vayas con él y escuches su plan. Yuu te dirá qué es lo que tienes que hacer, así que préstale atención y déjate de tus tonterías con Taiki, que él no es tu amigo.

-¿Que Taiki no es mi amigo?- el chico parecía completamente incrédulo y atolondrado, y eso Shinku no lo tomó como una buena señal- ¿Y entonces quién, según tú, es mi amigo? Nadie en la escuela quiere ser mi amigo, Taiki es la única persona que me habla, aparte de Hiyori-chan.

-Eso no necesariamente debe significar que Taiki sea tu amigo- corrige Shinku con paciencia, sabía que no sería fácil hablar con aquel chico-. En lo que a mí concierne, tu único y verdadero amigo es tu propio hermano Yuu, y francamente fue muy cobarde de tu parte cuando lo abandonaste.

-¿Que Yuu nii-san es mi amigo?- realmente Shinku veía muy, muy difícil entenderse con Kazuo- Pero él siempre me regaña, y además...

-¿Y además qué?- nuevamente Shinku sentía que se le alteraban los nervios- ¿Es que arriesgar su propia vida para ayudar a alguien de tan poco valor como tú no significa nada?- a Kazuo no le cayó nada bien que Shinku opinara que él valía muy poco, y la rubia misma pensaba que aquello era algo que sin duda diría Suigintou- En todo caso, sal ahora y habla con Yuu o te lanzaré una maldición en la que haré que se te caiga toda la piel- para hacer más creíble su amenaza Shinku hace brillar en un intenso carmesí su anillo para hacer ver como que ya estaba haciendo su conjuro.

Fue la única forma que el chico finalmente se levantara y se fuera corriendo a hablar con Yuu. Shinku bufa de enfado y luego se sale de la habitación para buscar a Suigintou y hablar con ella sobre lo que les tocaría hacer en adelante.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

-...Y según este recorte, el rayo debería caer mas o menos en esta calle a las diez en punto de la noche- concluye Yuu mientras seguía leyendo el recorte de Suigintou.

-De acuerdo, pero aún no comprendo qué habría que hacer- opina Shinku que caminaba junto al muchacho.

-Sí ¿Cómo podrías capturar un rayo, aún cuando ya sabes dónde y cuándo caerá?- pregunta Suigintou que volaba usando su maleta.

El chico se queda mirando hacia arriba un momento y comprueba la posición de dos postes que habían a mitad de la calle, pero eso no ayudaba a aclarar las dudas de ambas Rozen Maiden, y fue entonces que Yuu se sentó a un lado de a acera para explicar su idea.

-Para poder captar la energía de un rayo necesitaríamos un pararrayos- Shinku y Suigintou se sienten interesadas en saber de qué hablaba el joven-. Su diseño no es complicado, aunque su invento fue algo relativamente reciente. Un pararrayos sirve para atraer la trayectoria de un rayo y conducirlo directamente a tierra para prevenir que cause daños a edificios o a las personas- ambas muñecas asienten-. Ahora bien, lo que haremos es montar entre estos postes el conductor de nuestro propio pararrayos, el cual será usado para conducir la energía al Delorean para que así sea posible viajar en el tiempo- Yuu revisa una vez más el recorte de Suigintou-. Según la nota, el rayo debería caer aquí- señala la pequeña iglesia que Suigintou veía vagamente como la misma en la que conoció a Megu-. Entonces lo que deberíamos hacer es conectar los cables desde la punta de la iglesia y allí instalar el pararrayos para conducir su energía aquí- señala ahora un punto medio en la calle-. Afortunadamente no hay tráfico aquí, y menos lo hay por las noches, así que podemos instalar en el Delorean una especie de gancho para que pueda asir el conector del pararrayos y así el auto tendrá la electricidad que necesita...

-No entendí casi nada, pero el caso es que tenemos que montar algo en la parte más alta de la iglesia, ¿verdad?- interrumpe Shinku.

-Sí, básicamente eso.

Y fue entonces que Shinku y Suigintou se pusieron de acuerdo para ensamblar el pararrayos. Yuu tenía dentro del Delorean los materiales de fabricación, así que solo tenía que sacarlos y unir cada una de las piezas en orden. Shinku toma las partes de la base del pararrayos y vuela con su maleta hasta la punta de la iglesia para poner las cosas de acuerdo a las instrucciones del chico. No habían personas alrededor ese día, cosa que resulta muy beneficiosa para los propósitos de los tres integrantes del plan, pues de este modo podrían hacer todo lo más rápido posible y nadie podría molestarlos. Pero el trabajo les tomaría todo el día para completarlo, además que Suigintou (por obvias razones) tenía que hacer las cosas más lentamente que los demás, pero de cualquier forma ya tenían el pararrayos y el conductor montados, y el gancho que iría en el Delorean estaba listo para cuando llegara el momento.

-Una pregunta, Yuu- se atreve Shinku viendo a la cara al muchacho- ¿De dónde sacaste todas estas cosas?

-Siempre es útil tener amigos que estudian para hacer cosas distintas- responde Yuu bastante divertido-. Hablé con un amigo que me dijo dónde conseguir lo que necesitaba y me dijo que los podría sacar de un depósito de chatarra que no está muy lejos de ahí ¿Quieren un helado?

Aquel fue un ofrecimiento que ni Shinku y Suigintou se atrevieron a negar, ya empezaban a sentirse acaloradas y querían descansar un rato. El día no contemplaba nube alguna en el cielo, por lo que era imposible para alguien común pensar que pudiese haber una tormenta eléctrica en sólo dos noches, y de todas maneras Yuu, Shinku y Suigintou no se preocuparon más por el momento ante aquel detalle. Sólo quedaba esperar que la obra permaneciera allí hasta la noche del baile, que curiosamente coincidía con la tormenta que estaba anunciada en la nota futurista. La noche del baile habrían muchas cosas que hacer, pero al menos ya habían arreglado todos los preparativos: el pararrayos estaba listo, Yuu le contó de su plan a Kazuo e incluso practicaron cómo Kazuo debía "vencer" a su hermano mayor, Shinku y Suigintou no descuidaron su preparación al volante (aunque seguían completamente perdidas en el entendimiento de algunas cosas)... Sólo quedaba esperar que nada pudiese arruinar el momento en cuanto éste llegara...

Y entonces Shinku saca la foto en la que estaban Jun y Nori, cosa que llamó la atención de Yuu.

-¿Algún cambio, Shinku?- pregunta con algo de preocupación.

-No, aún sigue igual- Shinku vuelve a guardar la foto, y sigue mostrándose preocupada también-. Espero que todo esto funcione, no quiero que Jun deje de existir, y además también lamentaría mucho que Nori no estuviera- suspira largamente-. Nori es pésima para hacer té, pero es una gran cocinera, y Jun puede que sea algo impertinente y grosero, pero su corazón vale oro...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Tanto trabajar y escribir al mismo tiempo hace que me dé algo de sueño, pero igual subo esto y después descanso XD. Ahora toca esperar que suba el siguiente capítulo del fic y que yo les desee feliz semana :)

Hasta otra


	9. Preparativos listos

**Advertencia:** En medio del terrible sueño es que empiezo a escribir estas líneas, propias de un poeta a quien no solía gustarle la poesía, quien escribe cuando antes no le gustaba escribir, de un ideario que antes en pocas cosas se atrevía a pensar... Bueno, dejémonos de charla y a empezar el capítulo.

 **Preparativos listos**

-¿Y... qué tal me veo?- pregunta Yuu cuando termina de ponerse su traje que iba a usar para recoger a Hiyori.

-Te ves muy elegante- opina Shinku luego de dar un breve vistazo.

-Sí, nada mal- responde Suigintou prestando más atención a su terapia de recuperación que a Yuu.

El muchacho simplemente empieza a cuidar cada detalle de su vestimenta antes de finalmente salir, y entonces nota que Shinku estaba justo detrás de él.

-Oigan, la tormenta no será sino hasta después que termine el baile, y además si todo sale bien...

-Si todo sale bien nada- interrumpe Shinku como si nada-. Recuerda que tu apoyo en esa parte del plan es Kazuo, y por lo tanto no podemos confiarnos de que con él nada saldrá mal, Yuu.

-De acuerdo, pero igual hay que ir ya mismo a recoger a Hiyori-chan ¿Qué me recomiendan?

-Iremos contigo- tanto Yuu como Suigintou se quedaron viendo a Shinku como si hubiera dicho algo blasfemo-. Como tú mismo dijiste, la tormenta que aparece en aquella nota empezará luego de la fiesta que habrá en la escuela de Hiyori, así que Suigintou y yo no podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos aquí en caso de que hubiese algún retraso, eso nos condenaría a quedarnos aquí atrapadas.

-Supongo que tienes razón- cede Suigintou tomando un descanso sobre su maleta-. Al menos mi herida ya se ha curado en su mayor parte, por lo que podré al menos moverme un poco y llevar mis cosas.

Yuu quería replicar, pero debía aceptar que Shinku tenía toda la razón, no podía permitirse atrasos si quería ayudar a las muñecas a regresar a su línea temporal respectiva, no podía admitir errores, aunque últimamente cada vez que estaba exponiendo sus ideas, había algo que Shinku y Suigintou objetaban de manera bastante contundente. Tal vez fuesen muñecas y tengan una pésima noción para conducir automóviles, pero resultaban ser mucho más atentas que él mismo para poner en marcha todo aquel complejo plan. Yuu se toma un momento antes de irse porque debía ayudar a Shinku y Suigintou a llevar una vez más sus maletas hasta el Delorean para evitar mayores sobresaltos de último minuto, aunque Suigintou aprovechaba su oportunidad para quejarse porque ahora estaba más fuerte para llevar sus cosas con su propio esfuerzo, pero tanto Shinku como Yuu decidieron que mejor debía seguir centrándose en la curación de su costado, cosa que la prusiana no se lo tomaba nada bien.

* * *

 **Frente a la casa de Hiyori**

No había sido fácil para Yuu guardar el Delorean cerca de la iglesia donde caería el susodicho rayo, y además tuvo que llevar consigo a las dos Rozen Maiden porque ellas no querían que nada saliera mal en el plan, así que decidieron esconderse dentro del auto, pero el único lugar que hubo disponible resulta ser el maletero del mismo. Suigintou y Shinku se habían expresado completamente en contra de estar encerradas allí adentro, pero al final no les había quedado otra opción que esconderse allí a regañadientes. Yuu no dejaba de pedirles disculpas por tener que guardarlas allí, pero pronto debió simular que no pasaba nada cuando Hiyori sale de su casa con un hermoso vestido que se veía a la vez muy elegante y resaltaba su cuerpo. Yuu traga grueso, sabía que no se podía permitir que ella se ilusionara en exceso, debía encontrar la forma de que Hiyori desvíe su atención a su hermano menor para así defender la línea temporal de la que procedían ambas Rozen Maiden. El futuro estaba en sus manos.

-Espero no haberlo hecho esperar mucho, Yuu-san- se excusa Hiyori cuando se sube al auto.

-No te tienes que preocupar por ello, Hiyori-chan- responde Yuu algo sonrojado-. La verdad es que llegué no hace mucho, y además tenía algunas cosas en mente que debo hacer mañana.

-Realmente eres un chico bastante responsable con los asuntos de tu casa- elogia Hiyori con una tierna sonrisa-. Eres una auténtica envidia para la mayoría los chicos que están en mi clase, Yuu-san.

Yuu se ríe con nerviosismo ante tal halago de parte de la muchacha, y es que no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera por las chicas de su propia clase. Posiblemente era que cada persona tenía una manera distinta para calificar como admirable a otra personas, y justo en ese momento estaba con alguien que veía precisamente eso en él. No es que fuera malo en los estudios o en su constante visión de convertirse en médico, era que sencillamente no era alguien que pudiera estar mucho tiempo con otras personas con forma de ver las cosas "normal" para que así se diese a conocer abiertamente, siempre tenía que estar detrás de su indisciplinado y sumiso hermano menor, cosa que a veces lo hacía fastidiarse y se preguntaba si algún día podría llegar a cambiar.

El auto se pone en marcha y ya Hiyori y Yuu comienzan su charla sobre lo que pensaban de lo que les esperaba en el baile de la escuela. El trayecto no sería largo, pero aún así habría tiempo para charlar.

* * *

 **Escuela secundaria**

Yuu aparca el coche en la acera que estaba al frente, justo cruzando la pequeña calle que cortaba el paso frontal. Estaban a pocos metros de unirse a la fiesta que empezaba a tomar forma dentro de aquella secundaria, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir la puerta y salir del auto, cosa que sí hicieron Shinku y Suigintou desde el maletero porque se estaban sofocando allí adentro, sencillamente no lo podían soportar, y por ello prefirieron refugiarse de la vista humana desde un árbol cercano. Shinku no había tenidos dificultades, pues sólo tuvo que acercar una rama con una mano y encaramarse gracias al impulso de la rama. Suigintou en cambio tuvo aún dificultades a causa de la lesión en su costado, el cual aún impedía que la prusiana utilizara a placer sus alas, y por ello su volar era bastante lento y delicado, muy a pesar de que insistía en querer hacerlo por su cuenta.

Una vez en su nuevo lugar, Shinku y Suigintou no vieron de otra que esperar a que el plan surtiera efecto, y en caso de cualquier fallo intervendrían y harían lo que fuese necesario. Incluso Suigintou estaba consciente de lo que ocurriría si el tiempo era modificado de tal manera que la futura generación cambiase drásticamente, y eso la hacía sentir dudas de si podría encontrar a Megu cuando volviese, y por ello decidió que se quedaría allí para ayudar.

Yuu ve por el retrovisor lo que habían hecho las dos muñecas, y sabía perfectamente que ellas eran lo bastante cautas como para mantenerse al margen si no era necesario que apareciesen. En ese momento tiene un recuerdo sobre lo ocurrido cuando pudo hablar con su hermano menor, a quien por cierto esperaba que hiciese bien su papel.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Yuu sale de su habitación cuando se encuentra con Kazuo. El menor de los dos se notaba bastante asustado y sudaba frío, y Yuu se podía hacer una idea de porqué.

-N-nii-san- empieza Kazuo con dificultad para tragar-, ¿h-hay algo en lo qu-que pu-pueda ayu-ayudar?

-Casualmente resulta que sí hay algo en que necesito que me ayudes- responde Yuu como si nada-. Sabes que dentro de poco habrá un baile en tu escuela, ¿verdad?- Kazuo asiente- Y también supongo que hasta ahora nadie te ha invitado, ¿o me equivoco?- Kazuo asiente con pesar- Pues bien, sé que a ti te gusta Hiyori-chan, pues no creo que te la pases espiando por la ventana a todas las chicas de tu clase- Kazuo vuelve a asentir con un fuerte rubor en su rostro-. Resulta que tengo un plan para hacer que Hiyori-chan se interese en ti y rechace su idea de bailar conmigo para así tenerte a ti como pareja- Kazuo abre bastante los ojos-. La manera en que lo haremos no es complicado, y es que llevaré a Hiyori-chan hasta la escuela, y espero que tú estés desde mucho antes- Kazuo levanta una ceja antes de asentir por milésima vez-. Entonces llegará un momento en que trataré de pasarme de listo y la forzaré a besarme dentro del auto, y tú estarás por casualidad pasando por allí y te darás cuenta que estoy abusando de Hiyori-chan, por lo que te acercarás, abrirás el auto y tratarás de detenerme- Kazuo se queda boquiabierto- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo llamar mi atención cuando llegues?

-Tal vez podría decir algo como esto: _Nii-san, por favor deja a Hiyori-chan_ \- en ese momento Yuu agradecía que Shinku no estuviera en su lugar, aunque él también tenía ganas de reprender con fuerza a su hermano.

-Así no, Kazuo- responde el mayor haciendo fuerza para no elevar la voz-. Debes actuar retador, decidido, valiente, porque de lo contrario no impresionarás a Hiyori-chan, además de que esa no es manera de intimidar a ningún abusivo.

-B-bueno...- Kazuo no sabía al principio qué otra cosa podría decir, pues jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza retar directamente a nadie- Tal vez podría decir _Hey tú, quita tus asquerosas manos de encima de esa dama, cerdo_ \- si no fuera porque Yuu lo vio decir aquello, no lo habría creído.

-Eso definitivamente estuvo mucho mejor, Kazuo- sonríe ligeramente mientras emprende rumbo a la cocina-. Pero aún así creo que deberíamos repasar el plan para que no se nos pase nada por alto ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

Tal vez no había contado con demasiado tiempo para repasar el plan que había planteado originalmente con Shinku, pero estaba seguro que esta vez Kazuo podía hacerlo, después de todo era su oportunidad para destacar por primera vez, además que si todo resultaba bien podría tener una cita por primera vez con Hiyori, y de ahí en adelante habría un gran futuro que aún no alcanzaba a vislumbrar. Shinku y Suigintou estaban completamente dispuestas a esperar, aún si tuviesen que estar allí toda la noche, cosa que por supuesto no iba a pasar, y es que no tenían tanto tiempo para quedarse. Shinku estaba completamente sin moverse, y Suigintou de vez en cuando giraba la vista en cualquier cosa que lograra distraerla.

Era una verdadera lástima que ninguna de las dos Rozen Maiden contara con sus espíritus artificiales para escuchar lo que sea que estuvieran charlando aquellos humanos, aunque la verdad es que agradecerían al mismísimo Rozen si supieran lo que estaban hablando.

-¿Vas a bailes muy seguido, Yuu-san?- pregunta la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-La verdad es que no. La mayor parte del tiempo ayudo a mis amigos con sus actividades particulares y también estudio para convertirme en médico- responde Yuu algo nervioso-. Me encanta la medicina y también participar en actividades que muchos consideran raras, como la experimentación casera con física cuántica, elaboración y colección de muñecas antiguas, arquitectura de automóviles, y otras cosas que no muchos aspiran hacer.

-Se ve que eres una persona muy culta y curiosa, Yuu-san- al chico no le cayó nada bien que su respuesta sólo acabara agradando a Hiyori-. Eres realmente admirable para hacer cosas que nadie quiere hacer, pero que son muy importantes.

Ahora sí Yuu no sabía de qué manera desmejorar esa impresión que le daba a Hiyori, así que por un momento mira su reloj y piensa en que ya era hora para que Kazuo tuviese que pasar por allí, así que de manera disimulada mira alrededor pero no encuentra a nadie cerca. Esperaba que estuviera bien escondido y no pasara otra cosa, aunque Shinku y Suigintou no estaban igual de optimistas cuando se dan cuenta de lo que hace el chico.

-Está buscando a Kazuo- susurra Shinku poniéndose de pie-. Debemos buscarlo nosotras también, si ese chico no aparece, no habrá servido de nada todo este tiempo y esfuerzo.

-Realmente no comprendo para qué esforzarse tanto por alguien tan inútil, pero lamentablemente no hay opción- Suigintou se pone de pie lentamente y empieza a alzar vuelo-. Si lo veo haciendo algo que no sea dirigirse hacia acá, lo entierro vivo entre mis plumas.

-Considérate con derecho a hacerlo- cede Shinku bastante disgustada por la impuntualidad del futuro padre de Jun, a quien de verdad esperaba que por lo menos hiciera el esfuerzo por acercarse.

Antes de saltar de la rama en la que se encontraba, la preocupada rubia saca brevemente la fotografía en la que estaban Jun y Nori, y le alarma que el cuerpo de Nori estaba cada vez más incompleto. El tiempo corría y urgía poner una solución a todo aquello.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

Kazuo había tenido que regresar a la escuela debido al famoso llamado de la naturaleza, por lo que acaba demorando para dirigirse al punto de encuentro, y mientras tanto trataba de repasar una y otra vez lo que debía hacer, en caso de que se le olvidase si no lo hacía. Para la mala suerte del chico lo primero que encuentra no es a su hermano mayor sino las dos muñecas.

-¿P-pero qué...? ¿No era una sola?

-¿Se puede saber qué te retrasó tanto, Kazuo?- empieza a regañar Shinku sin siquiera saludar- Yuu llegó hace rato y tú todavía no te apareces.

-L-lo siento- Kazuo se acobarda y da un par de pasos hacia atrás-. Tenía algo urgente que hacer, pero al menos estoy llegando, ¿no?

-Pues más te vale terminar de llegar. No sé cuánto más podrá seguir esperando Yuu para que llegues...

De pronto un brillo azulado rompe la monótona oscuridad de las afueras de la escuela, y Shinku y Kazuo voltean a ver que ese brillo en realidad provenía de Suigintou. Shinku estaba extrañada por aquella reacción de energía emitida por su hermana mayor, y en cierto modo también estaba preocupada porque aquello le recordaba la vez que la había derrotado dentro del sueño de Jun y la llegó a creer "muerta", pero ese no era el caso. Suigintou no se veía sufriendo en lo más mínimo, estaba más bien con una enorme sonrisa y emitía una tenebrosa aura asesina, y Shinku no comprendía porqué.

-¿Suigintou...?

-Ya está aquí- dice la muñeca alada mientras levantaba un poco su rostro-. Él acaba de llegar a este lugar, mi anillo me lo está diciendo...

-¿Tu anillo?- ahora Shinku comprendía a qué se debía esa reacción de su hermana- Suigintou, entonces...

-Supongo que debería ir a ver a mi amado "maestro" y darle mi más cordial agradecimiento por lo que hizo por mí- Shinku sabía lo que realmente quería decir Suigintou por su "maestro", y Kazuo no comprendía nada-. Creo que como mínimo debería destrozarle el costado a mi maestro para demostrarle mi cariño y mi respeto.

-Ehh... Supongo que tengo que seguir adelante- repone algo dudoso Kazuo y mirando extrañado a Suigingtou-. Ya saben, que tengo que buscar a Hiyori-chan y todo lo demás...

-¡Hiyori! ¡Y también Yuu!- si no fuera por la impresión de ver a Suigintou, Shinku habría hilado más rápidamente la sensación de terror que de pronto sentía- ¡Debemos darnos prisa, antes de que él llegue!

-¿Quién?

-No hay tiempo para explicarlo, Kazuo. Sólo apresúrate y ve con Yuu. Yo estaré con Suigintou buscando a aquel humano, aunque igual te vamos a acompañar.

Kazuo no comprende nada de lo que hacía Suigintou y ni lo que decía Shinku, pero pensaba que no le convenía desobedecer, así que se fue corriendo mientras Shinku busca su bastón sin éxito, pues lo había dejado en el maletero.

-¿Tienes tu espada, Suigintou?

-No, también yo dejé mi arma en aquel auto- responde Suigintou con su acostumbrado tono maligno-. Pero al menos cuento con mis alas, y justo ahora mi cuerpo se ha recuperado por completo.

* * *

 **De regreso con Yuu**

El muchacho estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, además que nada de lo que dijera sobre sí mismo ayudaba a disminuir el enamoramiento de Hiyori, mas bien todo lo contrario. En ningún momento se da cuenta de la ida de las dos Rozen Maiden, sólo creía que debían seguir observando desde aquel árbol, y en un momento de descuido Hiyori salta sobre él y lo empieza a besar. Genial, en todo caso lo que tendría que decir Kazuo (si es que aparecía) sería _Hey tú, quita tus asquerosas manos de encima de mi nii-san, cerda_ , cómico al verlo de esa manera, pero Yuu no estaba para risas en ese momento.

Yuu se logra separar con algo de brusquedad de los labios de Hiyori, y la chica se notaba de lo más feliz. Ahora sí que Yuu no tenía ni la más mínima idea para hacer que el plan funcionara, de hecho si se atrevía a abusar de ella, lo más probable era que Hiyori accediera sin más.

De pronto la puerta del auto se abre y una mano fuerte y enorme saca de un tirón a Yuu de ahí. Resultaba ser nada menos que Taiki acompañado de dos bravucones casi tan corpulentos como él.

-Con que creías que te podías quedar con Hiyori, ¿eh?- por su tono de voz y por el olor que despedía, tanto Yuu como Hiyori podían adivinar que Taiki estaba algo bebido, pero no por ello pensaron que sería menos peligroso- Jamás te creí tan estúpido como para tratar de apropiarte de algo que ya es mío, y como castigo te las verás conmigo luego, pero por ahora...- con un gesto Taiki ordena a sus compinches que se llevaran a Yuu, y ellos obedecieron automáticamente.

-¡Nooo! ¡Déjenlo ir! ¡Yuu-san!- Hiyori empieza a forcejear, pero Taiki ya la tenía atrapada y estaba entrando con ella en el auto.

Yuu también gritaba a los secuaces de Taiki que lo soltaran, pero éstos eran muy fuertes y no iban a escuchar a nadie que no fuera el mismo Taiki, así que todo intento fue inútil.

* * *

 **Al otro lado del estacionamiento**

Luego de una batalla completamente inútil, Yuu acabaría dentro de la cajuela de un auto que los bravucones eligieron al azar y abrieron por la fuerza, y una vez dentro el muchacho, lo encerraron. Yuu empieza a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, y lanzaba golpes dentro del maletero para intentar abrirlo, pero todo resultaba inútil.

-¿Qué están haciendo allí, jóvenes?

Casualmente habían llegado varios cantantes y músicos que habían sido contratados por la dirección de la escuela para que dieran el espectáculo, y eran ocho los artistas que habían entrado en escena. Los bravucones se asustan al verse superados en número, cosa que no sería así si Taiki los acompañase.

-E-esto no es problema de ustedes ¡Mejor váyanse!- tartamudea uno de los matones dando un paso atrás.

-No me digas, ¿ustedes y cuántos más nos harán irnos?- reta otro de los músicos tronando los nudillos y poniendo cara dura, asustando aún más a los agresores que encerraron a Yuu.

Finalmente los dos criminales juveniles se alejan corriendo y dejan todo como estaba, justo lo que necesitaban los artistas para acercarse al auto e intentar abrir el maletero, pero el primer intento no hace efecto.

-¿Pero qué...? Esta cajuela está muy dura- se queja un músico luego de forcejear un par de minutos- ¿Dónde está la llave de esto?

- _La tengo aquí_ \- responde Yuu, para decepción de los artistas invitados.

-Maldición...

* * *

 **De vuelta con Hiyori y Taiki**

- _¡Suéltame, bruto! ¡Socorro!_

- _¡Cállate!_

El auto moviéndose de manera sospechosa y dos voces gritando desde adentro, justo como Kazuo, Suigintou y Shinku esperaban. La maiden alada en realidad estaba alerta por si se aparecía Taiki, igualmente Shinku, pero lo de la rubia era más para defender a la futura familia de Jun que por venganza. Kazuo toma aire y se acerca con paso aplomado hasta que llega al auto, abre la puerta y empieza su parte más importante, sólo que con la peor persona para hacerlo.

-¡Hey tú, quita tus asquerosas manos de encima de esa dama, cerdo!

El gesto valeroso de Kazuo cambia instantáneamente a uno de absoluto terror cuando se da cuenta que era a Taiki a quien había insultado, y el bravucón lo veía con ojos llenos de ira y demencia. Shinku nota por la inmovilidad de Kazuo que algo andaba mal, así que empieza a correr para saber qué pasaba.

-Te acabas de equivocar de auto, Kazuo- musita en voz baja Taiki manteniendo su rabiosa mirada-. Mejor da media vuelta y desaparece.

Kazuo titubea un momento, haciendo que Taiki soltara por un momento a Hiyori para acercarse al acobardado muchacho. Kazuo estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para responder siquiera.

-¿No me escuchaste? Te dije que desaparecieras- repite Taiki una vez fuera del auto.

-¡Eres tú quien va a tener que desaparecer, Taiki!- responde Shinku lanzando pétalos de rosa que el bravucón detiene atravesando ambos brazos- Mejor deja a Hiyori y a Kazuo o te las verás conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez esas horribles muñecas que me dieron problemas en el hospital?- Taiki mira tanto a Shinku como a Suigintou.

-Así es, y espero que me hayas extrañado tanto como yo te extrañé, basura- responde Suigintou con voz falsamente dulce, y extendiendo sus alas para empezar a pelear.

Kazuo se hace a un lado pero sin alejarse del auto en el que aún se encontraba Hiyori, y ambos estaban por ver una salvaje pelea que se iba a desatar entre las dos Rozen Maiden contra Taiki. Ambos jóvenes indefensos pensaban que esas dos pequeñas no tenían ninguna oportunidad para derrotar al monstruo que era Taiki.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué talco con este capítulo? ¿Les gustó o no? Este es el capítulo más largo del fic hasta ahora, pero como sea me entretuve bastante escribiéndolo, y espero que ustedes también se hayan entretenido leyendo. Por ahora les dejo, nos vemos cuando vuelva a pasar por aquí, que les aseguro será pronto :)

Hasta otra


	10. Contra un sobrehumano (y I)

**Advertencia:** Tal y como se ha hecho costumbre, aquí les tengo otra actualización de esta pequeña historia que sin duda algunos lectores ávidos habrá agarrado :)

 **Contra un sobrehumano (y I)**

Suigintou sonreía de forma maligna al ver la posibilidad de vengarse de Taiki, ya no podía esperar para hacerlo pedazos después de todos aquellos días de dolor físico que había tenido que soportar por culpa de él. Shinku sólo estaba cauta, sabía que aquel chico no sería fácil de vencer si había sido capaz de hacerle tanto daño a Suigintou aún cuando ella lo había obligado a convertirse en su médium. Kazuo sólo se esconde detrás del auto mientras no dejaba de ver que estaba a punto de empezar una terrible pelea, y lo mismo hacía Hiyori desde el interior del vehículo.

-Supongo que tendré que romper las muñecas de Yuu antes de encargarme de él. Ese idiota se va a arrepentir- dice el bravucón calentando los puños.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Yuu? ¡Responde, Taiki!- exige Shinku con evidente preocupación, y es que no se esperaba que Taiki realmente se pudiera aparecer para apartar a Yuu y arruinarlo todo.

-Muy pronto haré que se reúna con ustedes en el otro mundo- responde con gran maldad y veneno en sus palabras-. Nadie toca lo que es mío sin _mí_ permiso, y Hiyori es únicamente mía.

 _(Tema de pelea: Awake and Alive- de Skillet)_

El primer paso lo da Suigintou. La muñeca mayor estaba tan entusiasmada por aniquilar a Taiki que no esperó a que Shinku fuese a decir nada y usa sus alas para atacar. Taiki da un salto algo precario hacia atrás, pero fue suficiente para evitar el golpe de la maiden alada. Shinku no va directo a la pelea, primero debía ir al maletero del auto y tomar las armas para que tanto ella como Suigintou pudieran pelear con todas sus fuerzas y efectividad.

-¡Prepárate, basura!- Suigintou vuelve a usar sus alas para aplastar a Taiki, pero una vez más no da en el blanco.

-¿Contra quién crees que peleas, muñeca mal hecha?- pregunta con presunción y reto Taiki- Nunca he perdido una pelea, aún cuando he peleado contra criminales mucho más grandes que yo. Eso no cambiará con una mugrienta enana como tú.

Suigintou se dispone a usar también sus puños para dañar tanto como le fuese posible a su enemigo. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie se atreviera a insultarla, y mucho menos de esa forma tan descarada y altanera. Los golpes eran lanzados a toda velocidad, y finalmente algunos de esos golpes habían logrado alcanzar al bravucón de Taiki, pero éste se defendía con sus brazos, además que no mostraba ningún signo evidente de dolor. Suigintou definitivamente esperaba hacerle trizas y obligarlo a rogarle clemencia, pero estaba más que claro que Taiki no era esa clase de personas, de hecho era fuerte y resistente a un nivel completamente inusual para un ser humano.

Shinku ya se encontraba frente al maletero y trata de abrirlo sin ningún éxito. Kazuo sólo se queda viendo con cara de perdido, algo que hacía que Shinku perdiera los estribos rápidamente.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche o me ayudarás a abrir esto?- pregunta finalmente con bastante enojo, a lo que Kazuo espabila.

-E-está bien.

Entre el humano y la muñeca tratan como pueden de abrir la cajuela, pero al parecer estaba cerrado firmemente, lo que frustraba cualquier intento de parte de ellos. El tiempo corría para Shinku, después de todo aún tenía que asegurarse que Jun exista en el futuro, y asimismo tenía ella misma el tiempo en contra porque a lo lejos se veía asomar nubes de tormenta. Pensaba que si tomaba las previsiones necesarias podría asegurar que todo saliera bien, pero al parecer ni eso era suficiente. Era como si el mismo destino estuviera en contra de que Shinku y Suigintou pudiesen regresar a casa.

-¿Porqué esto no se abre?- pregunta Shinku bastante frustrada.

-Seguramente necesitamos las llaves del auto, aunque no sé dónde está- sugiere Kazuo sin mucha seguridad.

-Entonces busquemos ahora mismo esas llaves. No hay tiempo que perder.

Shinku y Kazuo rodean por lados opuestos el auto para comprobar la localización de las llaves de Yuu, las cuales en realidad se encontraban junto a Hiyori quien, al no escuchar la conversación, no estaba al tanto de esa búsqueda. Mientras tanto Suigintou continuaba incansable su lucha, aún cuando luchaba a su máxima capacidad y también podía aprovechar la energía de Taiki para usarla en su contra, pero aún no lograba los resultados que quería.

-Maldición, ¿porqué no funciona? ¿Porqué no se está quedando sin energía?

Era absolutamente incomprensible que alguien a quien se le estuviera robando energía durante tanto tiempo no pareciera agotado en absoluto. Suigintou jamás había concebido algo así. En su forma de ver las cosas, los humanos eran apenas menos delicados de lo que lo era Megu, es decir que normalmente veía a los humanos como seres bastante frágiles y débiles, por lo que Taiki no hacía sino romper toda esa manera de ver las cosas. Suigintou lanza un puñetazo lo más fuerte que puede, pero Taiki logra atraparle el brazo y la lanza con bastante violencia al otro lado del estacionamiento, haciendo que la maiden alada saliera golpeada.

El daño había resultado grande, pero esta vez ninguna pieza de Suigintou había resultado rota. Taiki se lanza como un bólido para rematar a la muñeca, pero Suigintou sólo tiene que alzar vuelo para esquivar ese ataque, y Taiki acaba dando de lleno contra un poste, derribándolo completamente. Era como una bestia salvaje desbocada, no parecía haber forma de detenerlo o doblegarlo. Esta vez Suigintou usa sus alas para lastimar a Taiki, y nuevamente el chico detiene el ataque atrapándolo, y nuevamente se propone lanzar a Suigintou para causar un daño mayor al anterior, por lo que la albina usa su otra ala para disuadir a su enemigo. El objetivo es logrado y Taiki se ve obligado a retroceder para no ser golpeado directamente.

Aún no había nadie que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y la verdad es que ni a Suigintou ni a Shinku les importaba eso en ese momento. Shinku estaba bastante enfadada por no hallar las susodichas llaves que necesitaba para abrir la cajuela del auto. Esperaba que por lo menos Yuu no las tuviera consigo, aunque de todas maneras al rato debía intentar buscarlo.

-¡Aquí están, Shinku! ¡Ya encontré las llaves de nii-san!- avisa Kazuo desde la puerta del auto en el que antes estaba su hermano mayor.

Era en cierto modo un alivio para Shinku que Kazuo encontrara esas llaves, la búsqueda había sido tensa pero muy rápida. Ambos vuelven a la parte trasera del auto y abren finalmente el maletero. Shinku no dice nada y saca de una vez las armas que necesitaban Suigintou y ella para acabar de una vez por todas con Taiki. Kazuo aún no comprendía qué tramaba Shinku, pero esperaba que no fuera a hacer nada excesivamente peligroso.

-¡Suigintou!- la nombrada mira a su hermana- ¡Toma tu espada, rápido!- Shinku lanza la espada y Suigintou la atrapa sin problemas.

-Ya la tengo, y ahora le podré subir la dificultad a la pelea- Suigntou se lanza nuevamente al ataque, esta vez blandiendo su arma para acabar así con Taiki, pero nota que también Shinku se lanzaba al ataque- ¡No te metas, Shinku! ¡Esta es mi presa!

-No digas tonterías, Suigintou. Esto no lo hago para quitarte un objetivo- regaña Shinku sin dejar de avanzar-. Recuerda que el tiempo se nos está agotando.

Taiki ve a las dos Rozen Maiden acercándose a toda velocidad con sus armas listas para atacarlo, pero lejos de intimidarse, más bien sonríe y corre para acercarse él también a las dos muñecas. Antes que Shinku y Suigintou se dieran cuenta, Taiki había esquivado sus armas y estaba a punto de golpearlas con gran fuerza y violencia, por lo que usan sus respectivos escudos de pétalos y plumas para aplacar el impacto, pero de igual forma salen despedidas hacia atrás.

Eso había sido peligroso, pero no se había detenido, Taiki no daba muestra alguna de querer detenerse ni señal de agotamiento. Taiki tenía sin duda una fuerza sobrehumana al punto que ni el contrato con Suigintou podía hacerle nada que fuera significativo, algo impensable con cualquier otro humano. Pero aún así debía haber una manera de poder derrotarlo, puede que sea extremadamente fuerte, pero eso no lo hacía un ser perfecto o invulnerable, seguramente había algún punto flaco que pudieran atacar o aprovechar de alguna forma, pero ninguna de las dos muñecas podía ver cuál era.

-Mierda, seguramente lo hubiera derrotado si no te hubieras entrometido, Shinku- se queja Suigintou al tiempo que se ponía nuevamente en pose de batalla.

-¿Esa es tu manera de agradecer que te diera tu espada? Eres muy desconsiderada- responde Shinku con cara de ofendida.

-Yo nunca he sentido que te deba nada- continúa Suigintou mirando seriamente a Shinku-. Me da igual lo que ha pasado durante el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, aún sigues siendo mi objetivo principal para quitarte tu Rosa Mística y así convertirme en Alice, después de todo eso es lo que realmente hay entre tú y yo, Shinku.

Decepcionada era sin duda una palabra bastante correcta para definir cómo estaba Shinku en ese momento. Es verdad que en el tiempo que llevaban ambas confinadas en esa línea temporal no iban a ser la mejores amigas o las hermanas más cariñosas, pero Shinku no esperaba que esa enemistad que sentía Suigintou hacia ella estuviera aún intacta, como si no hubiera pasado nada. No había tiempo para lamentar el nulo progreso entre ella y su hermana mayor, lo primero era derrotar a Taiki y volver a su tiempo. Lo demás venía después.

 _(Tema de pelea: No more sorrow- de Linkin Park)_

Taiki se lanza otra vez, con ambas manos en puños para aniquilar a las Rozen Maiden, pero ellas logran esquivarlo al ir en direcciones opuestas. Shinku aprovecha esa oportunidad para lanzar sus pétalos para golpear a Taiki, pero el resultado no es distinto a los ataques previos que había hecho Suigintou. Suigintou aprovecha aquella distracción y lanza una cortina de plumas por la espalda del enemigo, pero éste se da cuenta antes y se retira de un salto para evitar el ataque. Suigintou aprieta los puños al ver que Taiki saliera una vez más ileso.

Y nuevamente las dos muñecas atacaban desde ambos flancos a aquel bravucón que, aún estando algo bebido, seguía teniendo los sentidos lo bastante agudos como para darse cuenta de los movimientos de las Rozen Maiden. Kazuo y Hiyori seguían paralizados en sus lugares, viendo con terror aquella pelea que creían que debió terminar hace tiempo con victoria para Taiki, después de todo lo veían como alguien invencible. La pelea sin embargo no terminaba, ni tampoco perdía intensidad en absoluto. Shinku y Suigintou lanzaban repetidamente sus ataques y Taiki los bloqueaba o los esquivaba, y en medio de eso no tenía muchas oportunidades para atacar como quisiera, pero cuando lo hacía era mejor retirarse de su camino para no salir con piezas rotas, y eso las dos muñecas lo tenían perfectamente claro.

La pelea era intensa y con bastante acción pero con muy poco contacto. Shinku estaba pensando que no era suficiente que Taiki tuviera el anillo de una sola de ellas, por lo que trataba de maquinar de forma precisa su siguiente movimiento para obligarlo a firmar su contrato con ella también, tal vez así podrían tener una oportunidad para vencerlo. Tal vez no contaba con el sincero apoyo de Suigintou, pero de alguna manera debía sacar provecho de lo que ambas pudieran hacer, después de todo al no tener un médium, los ataques de Shinku estaban faltos de poder, además que la rubia ya empezaba a percibir el cansancio.

-Ya me cansé de jugar con ustedes- Taiki rechaza con un golpe una nueva ráfaga de plumas y corre directo a Suigintou, y ella no se retira sino que también se lanza para cortarlo de un solo tajo.

Ese acercamiento fue bastante peligroso, pues ahora Taiki y Suigintou estaban muy cerca uno del otro, intercambiando ataques potencialmente muy dañinos, pero del mismo modo que atacaban también evadían tanto con rapidez como con buen reflejo, aunque buena parte de esas evasiones de parte de ambos resultaba algo precaria. Shinku se acercaba por detrás a Taiki y tenía listo su anillo, sabiendo que Taiki no aceptaría por las buenas aquel contrato, así que tendría que forzarlo o sorprenderlo, tal y como lo hizo Suigintou en su oportunidad.

El puñetazo de Taiki finalmente impacta con la cara plana de la espada de Suigintou, y el efecto de ello es que la muñeca sale disparada de allí y cae con fuerza al suelo, soltando la espada en el proceso. Taiki iba con fuerza para darle a Suigintou el golpe final, pero es sorprendido por Shinku que se le aparece por detrás y le golpea directamente en la boca. No es que eso significara un daño importante para Taiki, pero ya Shinku tenía lo que necesitaba.

-Si con ser el médium de una no te es suficiente, entonces ser el médium de dos sí debería serlo- dice Shinku al momento de que su anillo emitiera un brillo carmesí.

En el dedo de Taiki donde se encontraba el anillo de Suigintou se acrecienta también un fuerte brillo carmesí que indicaba que el anillo de Shinku también estaría allí en adelante, pero eso a Taiki no le interesaba en absoluto, sólo miraba colérico a Shinku por haberle logrado asestar un golpe. Shinku contaba ahora con la energía de Taiki y se la iba a extraer al máximo como lo había estado haciendo Suigintou, y esperaba que esta acción de parte de ambas pudiese bastar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Shinku?- pregunta Suigintou entre enfadada con Taiki y confundida.

-Sólo acabo de darte una mano, Suigintou- responde Shinku con calma-. Ahora creo que con esto podremos derrotarlo y hacer que la historia transcurra con algo más de normalidad.

Suigintou hizo muy poco esfuerzo para entender lo que dijo Shinku, pero el caso es que ahora ambas atacarían con su máxima potencia, y así lo hicieron. Suigintou usó sus plumas con su máxima potencia, y Shinku ahora podía invocar más pétalos y lanzarlos con más fuerza para así impactar con mayor daño, pero una vez más Taiki había logrado bloquear los dos ataques.

-Tsk. Parece que derrotar a ese gorila será mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba- se lamenta Suigintou empuñando con exageración su espada recuperada.

Shinku sólo mira un instante a su hermana y prepara su bastón para atacar a Taiki directamente, debían agotarlo rápidamente antes de derrotarlo, y la verdad es que el tiempo seguía corriendo sin detenerse en lo más mínimo. Las nubes de tormenta seguían su rumbo, y Shinku pudo ver en el reloj de la escuela que les quedaba una hora y media para acabar con Taiki, intentar que Hiyori se enamorara de Kazuo, asegurar que Jun y Nori siguiesen existiendo en el futuro y que también viviese Yuu, dirigirse al punto indicado cerca de la iglesia, preparar el Delorean y alcanzar esa dichosa velocidad necesaria para regresar al futuro.

Taiki corre desbocado para golpear a las Rozen Maiden, y ellas responden lanzando pétalos y plumas con toda la fuerza que podía sacarle a Taiki, y eso representó el primer ataque que realmente logra dañar a Taiki. Un rayo de esperanza finalmente se estaba asomando para ellas.

-Esta vez lo logramos- dice Shinku en voz baja-. El siguiente ataque también debería golpearlo.

-Que conste que la mayor parte del daño lo hice yo- presume Suigintou sonriendo jubilosa por haber conseguido impactar.

Taiki se levanta pesadamente y se sacude violentamente los pétalos y plumas que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Estaba furioso, quería ahora más que nunca destrozar a las dos muñecas hasta que quedaran reducidas a menos que polvo. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar una humillación como esa.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Hace rato que no sé de Lio, o Nanis, o como desee llamarse... Pero bueno, sé que este fic tiene lectores (hago seguimiento a cada rato XD), y espero observaciones de parte de ustedes :). Por lo pronto debo desaparecer, y la propuesta de Setsuna la estoy poniendo en efecto, así que supongo que puede esperar ansiosa a que suba por lo menos un OS navideño.

Hasta otra


	11. Contra un sobrehumano (y II)

**Advertencia:** Aquí tengo el capítulo que cerrará oficialmente 2015 para mí en Fanfiction, espero que todos la pasen superbien con sus familias, amigos, esposos/sas, amantes, peor-es-nada, o con quien sea que compartan el momento XD

 **Contra un sobrehumano (y II)**

 _(Tema de pelea: It's my life- de Bon Jovi)_

Un trueno lejano avisa a Shinku y Suigintou de lo cerca que estaba el momento que tanto esperaban. El tiempo se les agotaba, debían derrotar a Taiki ahora o nunca.

-Miserables muñecas...- Taiki apretaba con tanta fuerza los puños que tenía los nudillos totalmente blancos, estaba deseoso por erradicar de una vez a las dos Rozen Maiden- Las reduciré a polvo de un solo golpe...

Shinku y Suigintou no se podían tomar aquello como una broma, así que prepararon sus armas lo mejor que pudieron y esperaron por el siguiente ataque de Taiki. Lograron esquivarlo y aprovecharon que se encontraba expuesto en ese momento y que se habían separado para atacar con pétalos y plumas con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que al menos Taiki se diera cuenta muy tarde como para responder a los dos ataques, pero una vez más Taiki muestra gran agilidad al saltar hacia delante y esquivarlas.

-¡Una vez más!- Suigintou sigue a Taiki con sus plumas, pero ya el chico se había preparado para defenderse.

Shinku se acerca y usa su bastón para golpear con fuerza a su enemigo, y gracias a que Suigintou lograba distraerlo, le fue posible. Taiki retrocede como reacción al golpe y queda expuesto a una ráfaga de plumas que esta vez sí dan en el blanco. Shinku y Suigintou no estaban pelando en equipo precisamente, pero sí daban una verdadera muestra de saber sacar partida de la ayuda de la otra en momentos apremiantes, por más que Suigintou no lo admitiera.

Hiyori sale lentamente del auto y se esconde en el mismo lugar que Kazuo sin dejar de mirar atentamente la pelea. Era escalofriante y excitante al mismo tiempo, eso no podía negarlo por más que lo intentase, y eso que hasta esa noche pensaba que sólo eran unas lindas muñecas que Yuu estaba cuidando a causa de un favor. Shinku y Suigintou no tomaban en cuenta el hecho de haber revelado sus verdaderas identidades, después de todo la pelea no les permitía distraerse por nada del mundo.

Shinku esquiva una nueva tanda de golpes de Taiki y lanza sus pétalos de manera concentrada para que el ataque fuera mucho más fuerte, y mientras tanto Suigintou se lanzaba desde arriba para cortar con su espada al bravucón. Taiki había logrado ver los movimientos de ambas y esquiva los pétalos mientras capturaba la espada junto con Suigintou y la lanza con todas sus fuerzas. Shinku reacciona inmediatamente usando sus pétalos para amortiguar el lanzamiento de Suigintou, pero Taiki va tras ella también y le da una patada ante la que una nueva cortina de pétalos no es suficiente, así que Shinku acaba volando por aquel impacto y no logra evitar que Suigintou terminara de caer. Ambas son moderadamente lastimadas a causa de ello, dando así una ventaja tremenda a Taiki que venía por más.

Shinku intenta levantarse, pero le costaba un poco. Taiki era demasiado fuerte, ya era demasiado que no fuera suficiente con dos Rozen Maiden extrayendo energía al máximo para derrotarlo, aquello era sencillamente irreal. Suigintou se levanta antes que Shinku y toma nuevamente su espada, pero su tambalear da muestras de que aquel movimiento de Taiki también la había afectado. Ambas estaban casi derrotadas en apenas un instante.

Kazuo tenía miedo, ver a las dos muñecas caer ante aquel monstruo lo hacía temblar de miedo. En ese momento más que nunca tenía ganas de huir y abandonar todo, como siempre lo hacía, pero en ese momento ve a su lado y ahí estaba Hiyori, con sus ojos amenazando con lágrimas mientras veía a Shinku y Suigintou perdiendo. A Kazuo le dolía ver así a Hiyori de un modo en que no lo había sentido por nadie más, incluso sería capaz de dejar a un lado el miedo por una vez en su vida. La cosa estaba en cómo proceder a salvar a las dos muñecas, después de todo allí frente a ellas estaba nada menos que Taiki, un verdadero salvaje que no dudaría en apartarlo a él del camino si llegaba a atravesarse.

-Shinku...

Tal vez la rubia no fuera la mejor que lo haya tratado, pero ella le había mostrado, como nadie lo había hecho, que su hermano mayor realmente deseaba que fuera capaz de hacer algo por sí mismo, no dejarse llevar por el miedo y las conveniencias. Shinku había tratado, al igual que Yuu, de hacer del cobarde de Kazuo alguien con un mínimo de valor, sería miserable de su parte no responder a aquellos esfuerzos.

-¡Tomen esto!

Shinku y Suigintou son alcanzadas por los puños de Taiki y nuevamente caen, ya casi derrotadas. Era increíble que en cuestión de sólo un par de minutos la balanza se haya inclinado de tal forma, pero era real. Ninguna de las dos muñecas podía pelear por mucho más tiempo, la energía que podían quitarle a Taiki no les daba abasto para ello antes de evitar recibir un nuevo ataque. Parecía que ese era su fin, después de todo Taiki no tenía intenciones de dejarlas en paz.

-Muy bien, ¿a cuál rompo primero?- Taiki agarra por el cuello a Suigintou- Oh, ya sé. Primero romperé esta molesta muñeca que ya me venía molestando desde antes.

-¡NOOO!- Shinku trata de ponerse de pie, pero lo único que logra es resbalarse a mitad de aquel acto. Ya su cuerpo no respondía por el daño y por lo insuficiente de la energía obtenida- Deja a Suigintou en paz...

-Oblígame, jajajaja- Taiki eleva a Suigintou, apretando su agarre para así arrancarle la cabeza, pero de pronto siente que alguien le lanzaba una pequeña piedra.

-¡Ya déjalas, Taiki! Sólo son muñecas- Kazuo sentía que había conseguido una proeza al no titubear, pero las piernas no le dejaban de temblar.

-Tú...- Taiki lanza a un lado a Suigintou y se acerca lentamente a Kazuo- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme un pelo, enano estúpido? Cómo se nota que eres igual de temerario e idiota que tu hermano. Estarías mejor siendo un simple ratón cobarde como lo has sido toda tu miserable vida...

-¡Pues ya no más!- Hiyori se sentía admirada por aquel acto tan valiente de parte de Kazuo, e incluso Shinku estaba sorprendida por ello, aunque la verdad era que Kazuo quería llorar de miedo- Finalmente entiendo lo que siempre ha intentado decirme Yuu nii-san y lo que Shinku quería que yo viera. Hasta ahora sólo he estado dando pena y lástima por mi cobardía, y además no puedo permitir que le hagas nada a Hiyori-chan, y ahora, por una vez en mi vida, me comportaré como un hombre y te daré la cara.

-Mala respuesta...- Taiki toma por el cuello a Kazuo y empieza a estrangularlo con crueldad y total sadismo. Hiyori grita de horror y Taiki no hacía más que reír- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No dijiste que ibas a hacerte hombre? Jajajaja.

-Kazuo, resiste...- Shinku esperaba que el tiempo que tenía para recuperarse fuera suficiente, pero igual temía por la vida del muchacho.

Suigintou mostraba bastante dolor de cuello, pero estaba perfectamente consciente y estaba extrayendo tanta energía como podía para poder recuperarse. A ambas muñecas les parecía que se recuperaban con mucha lentitud, necesitaban estar listas cuanto antes para volver a pelear.

Hiyori es llevada por un extraño impulso por ayudar a Kazuo, y entonces va y agarra por un brazo a Taiki para detenerlo, pero lo único que logra con eso es que él la empujara sin tacto alguno y la dejara tirada en el suelo, y mientras el bravucón seguía riendo con demencia y estrangulando al enfadado Kazuo.

 _(Tema de pelea: Eagleheart- de Stratovarius)_

Shinku ya había conseguido la energía que necesitaba, no era mucha, pero podía volver a pelear, y desde luego empieza lanzando sus pétalos a la espalda de Taiki.

Taiki suelta a Kazuo y mira con rabia a Shinku. No iba a permitir que nadie lo golpeara, pero precisamente esa rabia sirvió para desconcentrarlo completamente y no se dio cuenta cuando Suigintou le atraviesa la palma de una mano con su espada.

-Te dije que te haría sufrir lo que me hiciste pasar, basura- dice Suigintou antes de retirar su espada y ver a Taiki agarrar su adolorida mano.

Taiki grita de dolor al ver su mano atravesada y sangrando por ambos lados, su cólera no hacía sino crecer, y su grito pasa a ser uno de locura y furia, y entonces volvió a posar su atención en Suigintou, quien simplemente agarra altura con su vuelo y ataca con sus plumas. A diferencia de todas las veces anteriores que atacaba de frente, esta vez Taiki no se defiende, estaba tan furioso y centrado en alcanzar a como diera lugar a Suigintou que había olvidado completamente su defensa. Shinku aprovecha para atacar con sus pétalos y también acierta, pero aún así sabía que le faltaba mucho para derrotarlo completamente.

Shinku se acerca tan rápido como puede y ataca directamente las piernas de Taiki, haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas, y al hacer eso se retira rápidamente para evitar que Taiki la atacara con la rabia que tenía. Taiki en medio del dolor que le había causado Suigintou, había perdido el juicio y más bien parecía que actuaba al azar. Ya no era el mismo bravucón que hace un momento lograba calcular tan bien cada uno de los movimientos de las Rozen Maiden y lograba mantenerlas a raya sin que ellas pudieran hacerle nada. La balanza se había inclinado al lado contrario esta vez, y tanto Shinku como Suigintou no iban a permitir que se volviera a inclinar del lado de Taiki.

-¿Qué ocurre, maestro?- se burla Suigintou, muy divertida y complacida de ver a Taiki tan contrariado- Parece que no estás contento ¿Acaso estás decepcionado por ser derrotado por dos muñecas? Permítame, mi querido maestro, humillarlo todavía más.

Hiyori comprueba que Kazuo no estuviera gravemente herido por el estrangulamiento de Taiki, pero el muchacho da buenas señales, además que también estaba consciente. Kazuo sentía un gran calor por dentro por la atención de Hiyori, sintiendo algo de esperanza como la que quiso desde el principio inculcarle su hermano mayor. Hiyori por su parte se sentía bastante aliviada de ver que Kazuo estuviera bien, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, y entonces se da cuenta que aquello ni siquiera se le había ocurrido hacerlo con Yuu luego de que éste hubiera sido atropellado por su padre.

Era raro aquel sentimiento para Hiyori, hace un momento ella se sentía perdidamente enamorada de Yuu, y de pronto su centro de atención era completamente Kazuo, no podía comprenderlo, pero tampoco debía ser tan malo... y entonces Hiyori se sonroja mucho, no podía en ese momento dejar de mirar al muchacho. Era como si ambos tuvieran alguna conexión especial que ninguno de los dos había sospechado hasta el momento.

-Tengo que ayudarlas... aún Taiki es muy fuerte...- Kazuo se vuelve a poner de pie para nuevamente mostrar ese valor que de alguna manera no se había esfumado.

-¿Sakurada-kun?

Kazuo no contesta, su respuesta se limita a simplemente a mirar a los ojos a Hiyori por un momento, dedicarle una sonrisa e ir nuevamente a enfrentar a Taiki. Hiyori sentía su corazón latiendo con todavía más fuerza que antes, había encontrado de verdad a su príncipe.

-¡Y esto es por haber roto mi cuerpo, imbécil!- Suigintou lanza sus plumas y acierta en el estómago de su enemigo, haciendo un daño grande que esta vez se podía decir que estaba haciendo efecto.

Ya Taiki no parecía invencible, su cuerpo había quedado bastante dañado, más de lo que había resultado que en cualquier pelea que haya tenido en su vida. Era la primera vez que alguien que se enfrentara a Taiki pudiera llegar a tal punto como lo hicieron Shinku y Suigintou, una verdadera hazaña en esos términos. Ambas muñecas sabían que Taiki aún contaba con una cantidad tremenda de energía, los anillos de ambas les hacían saber aquello.

-No podemos perder el tiempo, la tormenta viene y tenemos que ganar ahora- Shinku mantiene el ritmo de extracción de energía de Taiki para asegurarse de que él no pudiera recuperarse pronto-. Taiki, ya has causado demasiado daño y no podemos permitir que esto continúe. Debemos derrotarte ahora mismo.

-No... jamás...- Taiki se pone nuevamente de pie, escupiendo una pequeña cantidad de sangre y mirando con ira a las muñecas- No puedo creer que dos estúpidas muñecas me hayan hecho esto... ¡Yo, a quien en esta ciudad todos consideran invencible! He peleado desde muy pequeño, y nunca nadie me había ganado...

-Será mejor que despiertes de ese sueño, porque nosotras ya estamos a punto de derrotarte- señala Suigintou con mucha seriedad.

-Ustedes están... ¡A punto de sucumbir ante mí!

Antes que Taiki lanzara otro golpe, Shinku y Suigintou usan sus ataques al mismo tiempo y logran fusionarlos en un único ataque con un gran poder. La verdad es que se trataba de una casualidad que ambas coincidieran en tiempo para hacer el ataque, pero precisamente por ello es que se sorprenden al ver que habían creado un ataque que daba un mayor rendimiento a las plumas y los pétalos, un poder que en todo caso sería único, y que hizo que Taiki saliera disparado hasta chocar con un poste lejano. Shinku mira por un momento a Suigintou, y supo sin necesidad de preguntar que a Suigintou también la había sorprendido aquella sincronía en sus ataque. Shinku sonríe confiada al ver que, después de todo, ambas sí podían hacer un buen equipo.

Y en cuanto al bravucón de Taiki, él se levanta sin dejar de tambalearse. Estaba muy dañado y le costaba moverse como quisiera. Su derrota ya no tenía vuelta atrás, pero no sería ni Shinku ni Suigintou quien haría eso, sino Kazuo que se acerca y le da un golpe en la quijada que fue el paso final para noquearlo, terminando así con la pelea.

Shinku se sorprende nuevamente por la actitud repentina de Kazuo. Ese chico era completamente distinto al que conocía. Suigintou por su parte se sentía decepcionada por no ser ella quien le diera el golpe de gracia a Taiki, pero ya había cumplido con verlo derrotado, ya inconsciente y totalmente humillado.

-Este golpe es por hacerle daño a Hiyori-chan- susurra Kazuo mirando muy furioso al chico que erróneamente creía su amigo.

-Eso fue increíble, Kazuo- dice Shinku mientras se acercaba al mencionado-. Aunque no lo creas, me alegra mucho saber que por fin actúas como un hombre y has dejado de huir y esconderte.

-B-bueno, lo que pasa es que Taiki lastimó a Hiyori-chan y entonces perdí el control y... bueno...

-Mejor no pongas excusas. Lo que cuenta es que lo hiciste bien.

-¡DETENTE AHORA, TAIKI!- aparece Yuu en plena carrera y notablemente desesperado- ¡QUE NO SE TE OCURRA...! ¿Qué significa esto?

Shinku suspira un momento antes de explicarle con lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido. Yuu no podía creer que realmente su hermano menor hubiese sido capaz de hacerle frente a Taiki, y menos aún podía creer cuando Shinku le dijo que fue él quien le dio el último golpe. Taiki permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, pero eso a nadie le importaba en el suelo. Hiyori espera a que Shinku terminara sus explicaciones para hacer preguntas sobre quienes eran Suigintou y Shinku, y es precisamente la rubia la que nuevamente explica, pues Suigintou sólo se limitaba a ver.

-...Desde luego, nuestra identidad es un misterio para la gran mayoría de los humanos, aunque quizás eso sea lo mejor- termina Shinku recordando las veces que Jun le advertía que no podía mostrarse ante otras personas como Nori y Tomoe-. En todo caso, lo que importa ahora es que Suigintou y yo no tenemos tiempo, debemos irnos ahora para volver a nuestro tiempo.

-Claro, y yo debo enviarlas al punto acordado- finaliza Yuu, para sorpresa de Hiyori y Kazuo-. Bueno, supongo que debo pedirte disculpas por no completar mi velada contigo, Hiyori-chan, pero al menos sé que estás acompañada por Kazuo, quien ahora sí es un verdadero hombre...

-¡Nii-san!

-No te preocupes, Yuu-san- sonríe Hiyori mientras se abraza al brazo de Kazuo-. Comprendo que tienes una misión con Shinku y Suigintou y que debes cumplirla como sea, y por ello te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Yo estaré bien al lado de Sakurada... Kazuo-kun.

Shinku se acuerda en ese momento de verificar una vez más la foto que tenía de Jun y Nori, así que lo saca de su vestido y lo revisa. Fue un verdadero alivio encontrar que los integrantes de aquella foto estaban completos y muy bien. Hiyori y Kazuo efectivamente se iban a casar y tendrían a Jun y Nori, los dos humanos con los cuales Shinku se había encariñado tanto. Eso significaba entonces que si volvía ahora a su respectivo tiempo, lo más probable sería que todo estuviera como si nada, o al menos eso pensaba. Ya no había tiempo, Yuu sube rápidamente al auto y lo enciende, y con un grito llama a las muñecas para que subieran también, Kazuo cierra el maletero y los despide cuando el auto se aleja hasta desaparecer detrás del edificio más cercano a la escuela. Hiyori y Kazuo aún no lo sabían, pero ese era el comienzo de una gran historia para ambos.

Y en cuanto a Taiki, él apenas daba muestras de movimiento, y en su dedo aún permanecía la evidencia de que conoció y se convirtió (involuntariamente) en el médium de dos Rozen Maiden. Increiblemente, Shinku y Suigintou habían olvidado romper aquella conexión.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y así culmina el penúltimo capítulo del fic de _El viaje temporal de Shinku y Suigintou_. Un abrazo para quienes pasen a leer por aquí, y les digo que en cuanto suba el próximo capítulo (el último del fic) haré un anuncio importante. Nos vemos en dos semanas, hermanos Maidenfans.

Hasta otra


	12. Viaje fallido

**Advertencia:** Con este capítulo pongo fin al fic pero no a la historia, pero primero lean y después podrán notar los anuncios que tengo para esta historia.

 **Viaje fallido**

Yuu llega con algo de apuro al punto de viaje luego de toda una aventura, y abre la puerta para que Shinku y Suigintou pudieran bajarse y hacer lo que les faltara todavía. A fin de estar seguros de que no hubieran accidentes u olvidos de último momento, los tres revisan hasta el último detalle por última vez antes de empezar el viaje final. Shinku y Suigintou se cercioraban que sus respectivas cosas no estuvieran faltando, pues sabían que podrían tener resultados nada deseados si dejaban algo atrás.

-¿Ya revisaron todo?- pregunta Shinku luego de comprobar que su maleta y todas sus cosas estuvieran en su lugar. Suigintou y Yuu asienten- Bueno, entonces supongo que nos podemos ir...

-Un momento- Yuu recuerda la página de periódico había tomado de Shinku aquella vez cuando se conocieron y la devuelve-. Supongo que ahora sí no falta nada.

-Mejor así. Supongo que en algún momento causaría un escándalo que apareciese en tu habitación un periódico que se supone que no existe- felicita Shinku.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Shinku ni se molesta en leer el papel que le había entregado Yuu, sólo lo mete dentro del auto y revisa una vez más en su interior. Las nubes de tormenta ya habían llegado, y en el reloj de Shinku se veía que la hora estaba a punto de llegar. Era cuestión de pocos minutos para que cayera el rayo que activaría el condensador de flujos del auto, y por tanto la oportunidad única que tenían Shinku y Suigintou para regresar a su tiempo, pero aún había algo que producía incertidumbre en Shinku.

-Yuu- el chico atiende a la muñeca-. Tal vez no sea correcto lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero con respecto a tu futuro, quiero decirte que tú...

-Mejor no digas nada más, Shinku- interrumpe el muchacho poniéndose sobre una rodilla para estar a la altura de la rubia-. Ya hemos hecho bastante daño durante todo este tiempo, será mejor si dejamos que todo lo demás transcurra naturalmente. Y además- Yuu vuelve a ponerse de pie-, creo que con mi hermano menor finalmente con un poco de valor, creo que sin importar lo que pase en el futuro, tú y yo nos volveremos a ver en circunstancias totalmente distintas...- por mera casualidad aparece Suigintou, pero Yuu y Shinku lo toman como un recordatorio de que también ella estaba ahí- Y desde luego también te volveré a ver, Suigintou.

-¿Hmm? ¿De qué hablas?- Suigintou no duda en expresar que no entendía lo que le decía Yuu, y al muchacho le sale una gota por ello.

Ya sin más que decir, Yuu ayuda a Shinku y a Suigintou (a pesar que esta última no quiso aceptar la ayuda) a acomodarse en el auto. Una vez más Shinku estaba al volante, y sus pies pisaban suavemente las plataformas que había instalado el humano sobre los pedales. Ya los primeros rayos estaban cayendo en el lugar, faltaba poco.

A Shinku le entristecía un poco la posibilidad de que en cuanto regresara al futuro se encuentre con que no haya logrado cambiar el destino de Yuu. Dentro de su cabeza zumbaba lo que le había contado Jun cuando le preguntó sobre lo que le había pasado a su tío. Tal vez exageraba, pues tal y como él había dicho, ya habían cambiado muchas cosas, y francamente esperaba que aquellos cambios fuesen más para bien que para mal. Yuu era una buena persona, y Shinku sentía que Jun lo necesitaba para que le ayudara a crecer.

-En dos minutos caerá el rayo, ya no hay tiempo para preparativos- Shinku enciende el auto y se aleja para posicionar el auto correctamente.

El viento soplaba con fuerza y los rayos eran bastante amenazadores. Yuu nota que el pararrayos de la iglesia empieza a tambalearse debido al viento y al peso del conductor. Eso sin duda era lo que faltaba. Yuu no se permite sorprenderse, sólo va en busca de alguna escalera para subirse al tejado, en vista que estaba cerrado el acceso al campanario del edificio.

* * *

 **Con Shinku y Suigintou**

Las dos Rozen Maiden no se habían dado cuenta del incidente que estaba sufriendo Yuu, sólo esperaban pacientemente a que faltaran sólo cuarenta segundos, que era el tiempo que cuidadosamente había calculado Yuu para que el Delorean alcance los 140 km/h en el momento en que hicieran contacto con el conductor del pararrayos, pero repentinamente el automóvil se apaga, incluyendo el condensador de flujos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Shinku mueve una y otra vez la llave, en un intento desesperado por encender otra vez el auto.

-Déjame a mí- Suigintou gira la llave, pero seguía sin dar resultado- ¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿Porqué el auto de Megu no enciende?

Faltaba poco para que tuvieran que empezar la marcha final. El auto se muestra reacio a responder hasta que Suigintou golpea con rabia el panel, y es entonces que el auto y el condensador de flujos vuelven a dar señal de funcionar.

-¡Arranca el auto ahora, Shinku!

La inglesa no se hace rogar, gira rápidamente la llave, y pisa el pedal para empezar a acelerar, justo en el momento en que debía hacerlo. Shinku se sentía aliviada, pero ahora no podía salir nada mal. Ya el tiempo no permitía que existiera algún margen de error, pero aún así había un error de último momento que ambas muñecas no habían visto todavía.

* * *

 **Con Yuu**

Yuu sentía que nunca antes en su vida había hecho algo tan rápidamente. Faltaban menos de treinta segundos y sabía que el Delorean ya estaba en marcha. Yuu tiene que sostenerse del tejado debido a los fuertes ventarrones que lo empiezan a azotar y zarandear y amenazaban con sacarlo de allí. El pararrayos se movía de manera más y más preocupante, y Yuu ya casi lograba alcanzarlo, pero...

-¡NOOOOO!

El pararrayos se desprende y casi se escapa del alcance de Yuu, pero él logró detener el pararrayos por la mínima e impide que se fuera, aún a riesgo de que el viento lo expulsara del techo, y de hecho, Yuu y el pararrayos se encontraban en la orilla del alto tejado de la iglesia, casi colgando del mismo. No había tiempo, el Delorean finalmente aparece y el tiempo estaba agotándose.

Aún las muñecas no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Yuu, y de todas maneras no tenían ya tiempo para hacerlo, ya casi habían alcanzado la velocidad necesaria y estaban por tocar el conductor del pararrayos. Yuu no lo piensa más y se lanza a correr a toda velocidad para instalar el pararrayos en el último instante.

-¡AHORAAAAA!

Al menos el rayo cae en el lugar correcto. Yuu sale despedido y cae en el jardín de la iglesia, y además el pararrayos se vuelve a desprender, pero el rayo ya había alcanzado el objetivo y llega al centro del conductor al mismo tiempo que el Delorean entra en contacto con éste. Ya con la energía necesaria, Suigintou pone en marcha el condensador de flujos y desaparecen en un destello enceguecedor. Cuando Yuu se levanta, lo único que ve es una larga estela de fuego en donde supuso pasarían las llantas del auto.

El experimento había resultado en un rotundo éxito. Pasaron por muchas dificultades, Yuu, Shinku y Suigintou estuvieron durante varios días planeando y calculando cada movimiento al más mínimo detalle, y aún así no tenían ninguna garantía verdadera de que fuese a funcionar, pero ocurrió.

La lluvia empieza a hacerse presente, apagando lentamente el rastro de fuego del camino del Delorean, y Yuu empieza festejar, brincar y bailar a mitad de la calle, sin prestar atención alguna a que el pararrayos se haya terminado de caer al suelo. Tenía bastante tiempo para regresar a casa y hablar con Kazuo y preguntarle cómo le había ido en el baile con Hiyori, pero ahora sólo importaba la alegría de haber llevado a las dos muñecas a su tiempo.

* * *

 **En el futuro**

El destello se va tan rápido con inicia, y las dos muñecas se sorprenden al ver un kiosko cerrado enfrente. Shinku acierta en pisar con todas sus fuerzas el freno, pero eso no le basta para evitar el choque con el puesto. El auto derrapa varios metros antes de poder frenar finalmente, dentro del auto había mucho movimiento cuando el auto empieza a dar vueltas y las muñecas se tienen que sujetar fuertemente al volante para no salir disparadas de allí, pero al menos los daños no fueron a mayores. Por el color del cielo, ambas muñecas sabían que estaban a muy altas horas de la noche, aunque a Shinku le parecía recordar que Yuu había programado el reloj conectado al condensador de flujos para llevarlas a pocos minutos de que ellas desaparecieran la primera vez, cuando apenas anochecía, si no mal recordaba. La primera en bajarse entre tambaleos es Suigintou, pero lo que ve la deja totalmente boquiabierta.

-¿Dónde... estamos?

-Pues estamos en la misma iglesia donde estuvimos cuando empezó todo, Suigintou- responde Shinku mientras se baja del auto.

-No lo creo- responde la muñeca albina con voz algo distante-. La iglesia no está, y tampoco veo el hospital por ningún lado...

-¿Pero qué dices? Si acabamos llegar al mismo lugar dond...- Shinku se da cuenta en cuanto mira a su alrededor y comprende lo que decía su hermana mayor.

En efecto, el hospital y la iglesia no se encontraban por ningún lado, pero todo lo demás estaba en su lugar, aunque varios edificios estaban notablemente cambiados. Shinku se alarma y regresa corriendo al interior del Delorean, pero una vez más el auto estaba completamente apagado. Ni siquiera el condensador de flujos estaba funcionando.

-Seguro que el defecto está en ese condensador de flujos- concluye Suigintou bastante impactada y preocupada-. Debió haberse cambiado el momento de destino de nuestro viaje cuando se apagó y se volvió a encender por sí solo.

-Y una vez más no puedo encenderlo- Shinku sale con mucha preocupación del auto-. Una vez más estamos atrapadas en un punto del tiempo que ni sabemos cuál es, y esta vez no tenemos nada que haga que el auto vuelva a funcionar.

-¡Demonios!- Suigintou golpea muy frustrada el suelo, y no hace caso al dolor que aqueja a su mano- ¡Se supone que lo habíamos logrado! ¡NADA PODÍA FALLAR! ¡NADA!

-Pero esa es la cuestión, Suigintou- Shinku mira al cielo antes de dar la sentencia que ya ambas sentían-. Fallamos. No sé cómo, pero de alguna manera fallamos.

 **Fin de la parte 1**

* * *

Y así pongo fin al fic pero no a la historia. Tal como lo leen, habrá secuela para este fic, aunque tardaré un tiempo algo largo antes de que siquiera empiece dicha secuela. Mil cariños y abrazos para todos los queridos lectores, empezando por Lio, quien creo que ha sido mi mejor lectora, o al menos la más cercana. Y en cuanto a la continuación de la historia, desde el primer capítulo creo que incluiría un nuevo OC, y si quieren me pueden decir un nombre, pero que sea un nombre de chica, porque el OC que incluiré en la secuela será ¡La hija de Micchan! Ahora bien, sin más me despido hasta que salga la segunda parte, aunque veo más probable que lean primero algunos OS sencillos o crossovers que suba a mitad de camino :/

Hasta otra


End file.
